Trapped
by sheilabes
Summary: Sam has a vision that leads the brothers to a small town to help three other brothers.  It backfires though and Sam and Dean end up being captured by a demon.  Will they escape or will one turn on the other?  The three brothers, are they friend or foe.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I would like to thank Jay, ghostlyapparition for giving me this story. It's very good and even though she's going to delete it and I'm going to put it under my name, the first 25 chapters are hers and hers alone. Thanks and I hope you enjoy it.

Sheila

Trapped

In the dark green shadows of the deep woods, he came. The moon rose high in the sky, and shone its light over the earth. It was one hour before midnight and all was restless. The stars shone like a million little diamonds and twinkled in the summer sky. It was June. It was hot and sticky.

The demon's name was Sebastian and he was ecstatic. The two hunters had come to him, to destroy him, but were not successful. His eyes shown with victory and glowed with the thrill of the chase.

Many had come before them, all seeking his head. All of them had failed. None had even gotten close and paid with their lives. He walked around the circle that outlined the clearing. He looked up at the sky and began to ponder his options. What would he do with them? He was not sure.

He was surprised that the two young men had gotten as far as they had. Nobody else had ever been able to get that close. Something was special about those two that got him to wondering. He wanted to see what it was. He wanted to know the answer. "What would happen if they were controlled? What if only one was?

He crossed his arms across his chest and began to think. The wheels in his head began turning. They were brothers. He knew that, just as he knew his own name. The older one was very protective of the younger. No matter what the younger had done, and even though he was well able to hold his own when the battle ensued, the older one was never to far from the younger and he watched him like a hawk to make sure he remained ok.

"What would happen," he thought, "If the younger one was turned against the older? It might be fun to find out, the demon mused. He raised his hands and the wind began to blow. What if the older was turned against the younger? "That would be even more interesting," he thought. He shook his head and turned his face toward the sky, speaking Gaelic. Lightning began to slice through the night. Sebastian grinned as an evil thought began to form.

"What would happen indeed," he said aloud and turned to walk back onto the woods. "We'll just have to fine out."

"Sam," yelled Dean. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Sam and rose to his feet. He was unsteady and Dean had to support him. His head was spinning and he was having a hard time focusing.

"Are you sure," asked Dean nervously as he helped his brother over to a large tree branch to sit down. "Don't lie to me. If you're hurt, I want to know it. Understand?"

"I'm okay," answered Sam and brought a shaky hand to his head. Dean quickly switched to protector mode and began giving him the once over to make sure. When he was satisfied that Sam was okay, or as okay as he could be after being attacked by a demon, he began to relax a little, but kept a watchful eye on him just to be sure. Then and only then did Dean himself begin to tremble.

Sam quickly looked at Dean. "Are you," he asked and noticed that he was shaking, even though he was trying to be strong for Sam. A small trickle of blood ran down his right temple but he didn't feel it.

"You're bleeding," Sam said and raised a hand to help. Dean stepped back and touched his head, just noticing it was sticky with blood. He reached down into his pocket and pulled out a hankercheif. "Shit," he said as he wiped off the blood. He looked at Sam, and the worry on his baby brother's face.

"I'm ok," he said and grinned a little for Sam's benefit. He didn't want him to worry. He wanted him to stay calm. The truth was that he was having a hard time focusing himself. He didn't want to tell Sam though because he didn't want him getting upset. He grinned again for Sam's benefit, but Sam wasn't buying it. Still he tried. Sam shook his head.

"Are you sure," he asked, even though he knew the answer. Dean was more shaken then he'd let on, but Sam was not an idiot. He knew his brother and knew when something wasn't right. "Dean," he said.

"Yeah," said Dean, even though he wasn't. He lied. "I'm sure." Sam nodded and didn't press it. He wasn't convinced. Dean had received a hard blow and something had transpired. Sam could feel it, but he kept it to himself. He looked into the woods. "What had happened," he thought. It was suppose to be easy. They knew what to expect. They had prepared for war and had known exactly what to do, but something went wrong. Terribly wrong, and they didn't know why.

Sam looked at Dean suspiciously. If he wasn't okay, and he knew he wasn't, be would never tell him because he was the oldest. He was the one that was always supposed to watch out for Sam. He'd never tell him the truth and that truth was that he was really hurt.

"What happened?" Dean attempted to walk around but stopped when he got dizzy and held on to the branch so he didn't fall. "What went wrong?" He folded up the hankercheif and stuffed it back in his pocket. "Sam?" he questioned when Sam didn't answer. He looked at his baby brother, waiting for him to shed some light. "We were ready. We knew what to expect. What happened?"

For a few minutes, Sam didn't say a word, but then, "I have no idea," he said.

"Was that your vision? Did you know what we would face?" Sam shook his head. "No," he said. "I didn't know it would be a demon. My vision was of three people being attacked. I didn't see what it was that attacked them. I was expecting a spirit. A ghost. I expected almost anything, but I wasn't expecting that."

"Well we are going to have to talk about that soon. There's got to be a way to control it. We should have known it wouldn't be easy. It never is. Nothing that ever happens to us is that easy. I guess that will never change."

"I guess not," said Sam getting to his feet, or attempting to anyway." He stumbled and almost fell. "Sam," said Dean and reached out to steady him. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," answered Sam. "I really don't know." Dean looked at him, getting worried all over again. He whirled when he heard a noise. "Come on. Let's get out of here." Sam nodded. Dean put an arm around his brother's waist for support and they both turned to go.

"Where do you two think you're going," a voice rang out. Sam and Dean looked around. Both heard the voice but neither seen the source. "Come on," said Dean, his worry turning to fear. They started walking again but when they reached the clearing, they both were shoved toward the center.

"What the hell," said Dean as he and Sam tumbled into the circle? "Dean!" said Sam nervously. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," said Dean getting to his feet. He reached a hand down and helped Sam up. The two stood and waited. The wind began to howl. The lightning sliced the night. The two hunters gawked as the trees in front of them seemingly parted.

"Oh man," said Dean and Sam just stared. Sebastian walked into the clearing and glared at the two before them. "Well now," he said. "What do we have here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

24 hours earlier

Dean walked back across the motel parking lot heading for their room. They had arrived around midnight and Sam decided he was tired. They had been driving for hours and all Sam wanted to do was get a shower and go to bed.

Dean on the other hand, was wired. He had slept most of the way while Sam had driven and he was wide awake. He had asked Sam if he wanted to go get some food but he had declined, so Dean went by himself.

It was a nice night and the diner was only about a block from the motel, so he decided to walk, instead of drive, the short distance.

He'd eaten a burger and fries and drank a few beers, and then decided to call it a night. He left the diner and walked back to the room. It was around 1:30 am when he reached their door. He put his hand on the knob, about to go inside but stopped as the hair on the back of his neck began to stand up. He frowned and then turned to look around. He strained to hear. "Was that a noise," he thought to himself.

He listened for a few minutes but didn't hear anything else. He shook his head and said to himself, "We've been on the road to long. I must be tired." He shrugged and listened for a few more minutes, just to make sure. When he didn't hear anything else he grinned because he thought it was his imagination. Still the prickly sensation wouldn't go away. He figured he was just tired and turned the knob to enter the room.

He closed the door quietly so that he would not disturb Sam and then turned to go into the bathroom. He looked toward his brother's bed but found it empty. His first thought was that he was in the bathroom but he looked there first and found it empty. His next thought was that something had happened. That Sam was somehow in trouble. He became nervous and all kinds of things started to go through his head. He turned on the light and looked around. His worry turned to fear when he didn't see him anywhere.

"SAM!" said Dean suddenly even more afraid. "Where are you? Sammy!" He walked over to Sam's bed and noticed that he was lying unconscious on the floor.

"Shit. Sam!" He rushed around the bed to his brother's side and knelt down on the floor. "Sammy!" He shook him gently to wake him up. Sam opened his eyes and looked up at Dean. For a few minutes he was confused and disoriented, not knowing what was going on. "Hey," said Dean worried.

"What happened," asked Sam still confused and dazed. "Where am I?"

"Sam are you okay," asked Dean. "What's wrong? Why are you on the floor?"

"Where am I," asked Sam once again getting anxious. "How did I get here?" Dean shook his head and stared down at him unsure of what to do. "Sam come on. Are you okay?"

"Where am I," he asked for the third time.

"The motel, remember?" asked Dean checking him over to make sure he wasn't bleeding from any orifice. Sam thought for a few minutes. "I guess," he said. Dean nodded.

"What happened? Why are you on the floor?"

"I don't know," replied Sam still anxious. "I had a dream." Dean groaned inwardly. He was hoping for a couple of days rest. They both could use it," he mused but knew that wasn't going to happen. Not now anyway. "A dream, or a vision," he asked his little brother. He already knew but still dreaded the answer. The look on Sam's face told him all he wanted to know. "Son of a bitch," he said testily. "Can you get up?"

Sam looked up at him for a few minutes wondering what Dean meant but then remembered he was on the floor. "Yeah I think so," he said and started to rise but Dean could tell he was having trouble. He got worried all over again but kept it to himself.

"Here let me help you," he said not waiting for an answer. He offered his hand. Sam took it and Dean pulled him to his feet. He swayed. "Easy," said Dean and helped him to sit down on the bed.

"Thanks," came Sam's shaky replied.

"No problem," answered Dean as he continued looking for any type wound that he couldn't see while he was on the floor. Sam grinned, knowing that Dean was worried and said, "I'm okay Dean."

"Yeah well okay," Dean replied even though he wasn't sure. "Tell me about the dream. What did you see?"

Sam thought for a few minutes trying to recall the details. "Two men," he said. "They're in trouble. Something's attacking them."

"What," asked Dean leaning in for an answer? "Where are they?" Sam looked at Dean. "Huh," he said. Dean became instantly worried all over again. "Sam," he said.

"What," asked Sam? Dean shook his head. "Where do we have to go? Who are the men and what's attacking them?" Sam thought a minute, unable to get the vision clear in his head. "I don't know," he said and Dean just stared at him. "Okay," he said slowly. "Why don't you get some rest? Maybe it will come back to you." Sam nodded. "I've never felt anything quite like it. It hurt."

"They always do," said Dean meaning the visions that Sam had and the pain that always came with them.

"Not like this," he said but didn't say anything else. Dean waited for Sam to shed some light. "What did he mean? How much worse could the pain be?" He wasn't sure he wanted to find out. He looked toward his brother, but without a word, Sam had lain down and was back asleep.

Dean shook his head and sighed. "What now," he said out loud covering him up. He went to shower and then came back in the room. He sat down in the chair by the window and waited.

He knew he wouldn't get any sleep. Not tonight. Sam's words bothered him more than he let on and he decided he'd better watch out for him. Something was coming but nothing would happen to Sam. He wouldn't let it. He laid his head back against the chair and just waited. He didn't have to wait long. He watched as Sam began to toss and turn in his sleep. "What now," he said again. "What's going on?"


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I'll try to update more often. Hope you enjoy and thanks Jay for the story.

Sheila

Chapter 3

Dean continued his vigil at his brother's bedside. He was tired but was afraid to rest because Sam had not stopped tossing and turning. He was still doing that as well as groaning in his sleep.

He didn't know if he should wake him up or not. Not only did he groan but he acted like he was in a lot of pain. His visions had never done that to him before. Not that bad. Not that Dean could remember and he didn't know what to do.

Sam was in the throws of his dream. He was in the woods in a clearing. There were three men there. Two were standing in front of him and one was lying on the ground. There was blood everywhere.

"What happened," asked Sam.

"We were attacked," said the older of the three.

"What attacked you," asked Sam trying to get as much information as possible.

"A spirit," said the middle man. "An angry one."

"Why," asked Sam kneeling down to the third one. He felt for a pulse. The older or the three men grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. "Leave my brother alone," he said forcefully. Sam just stared. "Leave him alone," the first man replied again. Sam raised his hands in front of him, palms out in surrender. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just want to help."

"Why," asked the middle brother. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sam. Me and my brother will help you. It's what we do. His name is Dean. What's yours?"

The older of the three men looked at this stranger that was standing before him and wondered if he was telling the truth. "My name is Cade. He gestured toward the man standing beside him. "This is my brother Ian, and that is Justin," he said gesturing to his brother that was on the ground.

Sam looked from one to the other and then back again. He wondered what they were going to do. He had been able to check Justin for a pulse before he was hauld to his feet and knew that the man was breathing. He had been knocked unconscious and Sam could see not only a large knot forming but a gash, but at least the man was alive.

Cade acted like he wanted to believe him, but as Sam looked at Ian, he knew that he was very suspicious and would need some convincing. Still he tried. "Look," he said getting nervous because of the way they were looking at him. "My brother and me can help you if you'll let us. Tell me what it was that attacked you." He looked intently at the two men, especially Ian who had pulled a blade.

"Hold on a second," said Sam backing up a little. He still had his hands raised. "We can help. It's what we do."

"Why should we believe you," said Ian. "What if you're the spirit?"

"I'm not," replied Sam nervously. "Please listen to me. Me and my brother go around hunting evil and destroying it. If something attacked you, we can help, but you have to trust us."

"Where's this Dean," asked Cade. "Why isn't he here with you?" He also didn't know if Sam was friend or foe. He thought it funny that Sam appeared right after the spirit that had attacked Justin had disappeared. "I won't let you hurt my brothers. Not anymore."

Sam shook his head. How was he going to convince them. "I didn't hurt Justin. I didn't hurt anybody. I"m not the spirit. Please, what attacked you? Tell me what it was." Cade and Ian looked at each other then both looked at Sam. Justin begin to stir on the ground and groaned. He opened his eyes. He looked up at Sam and his eyes got wide. "I know you," he said almost accusingly. Sam looked at the man on the ground and then at his two brothers. Now Cade no longer looked like he even wanted to believe him anymore and Sam thought he was in trouble.

"Wait," said Sam nervously as Cade pulled a gun. Ian still had the knife pointed at him and told Sam to stand where he was and not move. Sam did as he was told and kept his hands where they could see them. Ian reached down and helped Justin up.

"NO," said Justin. "It's okay. I know him. He's not our enemy." He locked eyes with Sam and asked. "Are you?" Sam shook his head. "Put your weapons down. Sam is no threat. He won't hurt us. Will you?"

"No," said Sam.

"Justin are you okay," asked Cade and lowered his weapon. Ian did the same. "How do you know him?"

"I saw him in my head. I called to him and he answered." Sam cocked his head. He'd never met these men before so why did Justin say he knew him. He was beginning to get a funny feeling and that was never good. "You're Sam," said Justin.

"How do you know my name," asked Sam beginning to feel like he may be in danger despite what they were saying to him. He backed up some more but kept his hands up. Justin grinned. Sam got suspicious because Justin had an evil gleam in his eyes. "Tell me Justin, who are you?"

Justin continued to grin as did the other two. "Wouldn't you like to know," he said. "Welcome Sammy." He raised a hand. Sam grabbed his head as a red hot pain shot through his brain. Cade and Ian approached him, so he couldn't run and Sam hit his knees.

"I just wanted to help," said Sam wincing. "Who are you?"

"You'll know soon enough. We'll be in touch very soon." Cade waved his hand and Sam flew backwards and hit the ground hard, knocking the breath out of him.

He jumped straight up in the bed as he woke up. He was pouring sweat and his heart was beating 90 to nothing.

"Sam," yelled Dean startled. He jumped to his feet. "What's going on? What's wrong?" Sam looked straight ahead trying to wake up fully. He felt funny but didn't know how to explain it. He didn't hear Dean as he continued to call him. Finally, when Dean couldn't reach him verbally he grabbed him and shook him hard, waking him up.

"SAM!" he said. Sam closed his eyes and shook his head to clear the cobwebs, then opened them again and looked at Dean but he still didn't say anything for a few minutes which made Dean even more nervous. "What was wrong with his brother," he thought. "What was that dream about? Why was it bothering him so bad?"

"Sam," said Dean gently kneeling down in front of him. Sam looked at him. "What's wrong with you," he asked. "What's going on? What is it?" Sam shook his head. "I'm not sure," he said finally.

"What was the dream about?"

"What dream," asked Sam confused. Dean shook his head. "The dream you just had Sam. What was it about?" Sam thought for a few minutes trying to remember. "Three men," he said finally but that was all he said. Dean waited and watched giving Sam a chance to elaborate but he didn't and Dean became even more worried. Sam wasn't acting right and he didn't know what was wrong.

"Are you ok?" Sam nodded. "I'm fine," he said but Dean shook his head. "No Sam," he said. "I don't think you are. Tell me what's going on. What's wrong?"

"There were three men in my dream."

"I know that already," quipped Dean. "Who were they?"

"They were brothers," said Sam trying to get it straight in his head. "They told me they were attacked by a spirit, but the younger one said he knew me and then they turned on me."

"What for," asked Dean getting angry.

"I don't know," answered Sam honestly. "At first I thought they were just protecting their brother, but now I wonder if they were even human." He rubbed the back of his neck trying to ease out the stiffness that was suddenly there. "I don't remember all of it," he said and shook his head.

"Well were they being attacked or did they do the attacking," asked Dean.

"I don't know," said Sam. "Both I guess. I thought they were in trouble and I wanted to help them but they turned on me and said I'd know who they were soon enough. They knew me Dean, or the youngest one did, but they didn't know you. They did something to my head." Sam waited a beat and then finished. "Then I woke up here."

Dean watched as Sam continued to rub his neck. "Shit," he said partially to himself. "Now what's coming?" He looked at his brother and worried because Sam was getting very upset but didn't know why.

"Just take it easy," said Dean reaching out to touch him. We'll figure it out, just don't worry." Sam looked at Dean. He couldn't help it. He was worried but didn't know why.

"We'll figure it out Sammy," said Dean. Sam nodded his head but just didn't know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Dean was able to get Sam calmed down enough for him to go back to sleep. He didn't understand it. Sam had told him the dream, or vision, or whatever it was but was getting more and more agitated as he spoke about it. Dean didn't think he'd ever get him to calm down but he did and he went back to sleep. There were no further incidences, however, and at 9 am, Sam woke up again. He seemed better than he had been before.

Dean still had not gotten any sleep because he remained worried about his brother. Sam wasn't acting right. He was confused and disoriented and Dean couldn't help himself. The dream or vision had never done that to Sam before. It was something totally new.

"Just who were those three men," Dean asked himself. "Did they want help because they'd been attacked, and was just running low on trust, or did they mean to cause Sam harm?" Dean watched as Sam got to his feet and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. He had not said anymore about the dream or anything else for that matter, Dean mused. It was almost like he didn't remember it. "Would he say something when he came out?"

Dean didn't know who those men were, but what he did know was that nobody and he meant nobody, was going to hurt Sam. If they did it would be over his dead body. He'd give his life for his brother and knew that Sam would do the same.

All Dean did know was that even though he didn't know those men, he did know that he didn't trust them. He was afraid that they did not want help but wanted to hurt Sam. That would not happen and he would tell him that just as soon as he got out of the bathroom.

"Sam," he said as he got to his feet. He put his jacket on and turned to leave. "I'm going to the diner to get something to eat. Want anything?" When there was no answer he walked over to the door and yelled louder. "SAM," he said.

"What," asked Sam as he turned the shower on?

"Want any breakfast," asked Dean.

"No, I'm ok," came Sam's reply. Dean frowned. He knew for a fact that he had to be hungry. He'd not eaten anything at all the day before. "You sure," he asked, trying again. "You know you need to eat something."

"I'm fine," said Sam as he stood under the shower head and allowed the hot water to loosen up his muscles.

"No you're not," said Dean, more to himself than anybody else. "No you're not." He didn't like it but he didn't press it either. "Okay," he said. "I'll be right back." He turned to go, not waiting for an answer.

"Okay," said Sam as Dean walked out. Sam finished his shower and was about to come out of the bathroom, when he heard a noise. He got absolutely still at the sound of the muffled thump. He waited, poised, listening. For a few minute there was nothing but silence. He looked around inside the bathroom. "Dean," he said as he slowly opened the door leading back out into the bedroom part. He knew that Dean had not had time to get back yet.

Deciding it must have been his imagination, but not really sure, Sam uneasily walked into the room. "Dean," he said again looking around. He knew, however that Dean had not had time to get back yet. He looked out the door of the motel room and saw the Impala. Dean must have walked; he thought and turned to close the door back.

Minutes later a more distinct sound reached his ears. It sounded like a hiss and a board creaking but no one was there. "Dean," he said nervously for the third time.

"What," asked Dean as he walked back inside the motel room? He saw his brother standing motionless in the center of the room, his face ashen. "Sammy," he said and rushed to his side.

Sam cried out in pain and grabbed his head. "Not now," said Dean and threw his sack of food on the table. He grabbed him and helped him to the floor before he fell. He waited while the vision came. The pain seemed more than it usually was, more intense. The visions always brought headaches. That was inevitable, but this was different and Dean didn't like it.

"I know where we have to go," said Sam as he came to himself.

"Are you alright," asked Dean thinking first things first.

"Yeah. I think so," said Sam.

"Ok then. Where do we have to go," asked Dean but only after he made sure that Sam was ok.

"Salem," said Sam matter of factly.

"Massachusetts," asked Dean astonished. "Where the witch trials took place?" Sam looked at Dean and grinned. "You've got it," he said.

"Great," said Dean Bad temperedly as he helped Sam back up to his feet. "That's just great." He wasn't happy.

"The three men will be there," said Sam. Dean looked at him and said, "The ones from your dream?" he asked. Sam nodded. "The three brothers."

"I don't know Sam," said Dean nervously. "I don't like it. I don't trust them."

"We have to go Dean," said Sam trying to convince him. "I don't either, but I don't have a choice. I have these damn things for a reason, so I have to follow after them." Dean looked at him intently for several minutes. Finally he gave in and nodded. "I know we do," said Dean. "But I don't have to like it."

Sam opened his mouth to say something but closed it again when Dean lifted a hand to stop him. "We'll go. Okay?" He said. Sam nodded. "But I will not let you out of my sight. Sam grinned. "Do you ever," he asked.

"No, but this time I mean it Sammy. We will not separate. I don't like this. Not one bit. I've got a very bad feeling."

"I'm the one with the feelings Dean, remember?" Sam grinned but stopped when he saw the look on his brothers face. Dean nodded. "Well so sorry vision boy but you're just going to have to trust me on this. Okay?" Sam really looked at Dean. He wasn't playing. He was spooked. "Okay Dean. Okay," he said trying to make his brother feel better.

"Good," replied Dean leaving no more room for discussion. "Now here. I brought you a burger."

"I'm not hungry," said Sam but Dean insisted. "Eat it Sam. Do it for me?" Sam looked at his brother again and nodded. He was trying to be strong for Sam but Sam knew that Dean was really worried, even though he wouldn't tell him so. It didn't matter. He knew his big brother and right now his big brother was in protector mode. It made Sam uneasy but he didn't say anything. Both finished their sandwiches, packed up everything, and headed for Salem town and whatever Sam's vision was. Dean just hoped they'd make it out alive. He didn't like it. Not one bit. He didn't like the dreams or the visions that Sam was having, or what they were doing to him.

He didn't trust those guys. He was afraid they wanted to hurt Sam. After all, they did in his dream, didn't they? Sam had waked up, pouring sweat. His heart was beating way to fast. He had watched as Sam cried out in pain and grabbed his head and he had a bad feeling. He'd watch his brother more closely until this job was over.

They may have to follow Sam's visions, but Dean didn't have to like it. No matter what, he vowed that Sam would be okay. He would make sure of it, even if he had to die to protect him. He'd give his life for his brother if that's what it took. He'd do what he had to do but one way or the other, Sam would be protected.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cade, Ian and Justin stood before the altar. They'd looked up the incantation in the Book of Shadows.

"Do you really think that we should do this? Do you think it's a good idea? I mean a demon? Come on!" Justin wasn't happy. He didn't like where this was going or what his brothers wanted to do.

"It's up to us to stop him," said Cade. "He comes to kill. Nobody else is going to do it. How many more have to die before he's stopped. If we don't do something, someone else will be hurt. Dad never knew what hit him." Cade lit the candles that were on each point of the cross. "He can't get away with that."

"We don't know what we would be dealing with Cade. He's a demon!"

"I know that," answered Cade a little perturbed. "He killed our father Ian. Do you want to just let it go?"

"No but," tried Ian again but Cade stopped him before he could say anything else. "OK, then. Are we together on this?" Justin nodded finally and after a few more minutes, so did Ian.

"Good," Cade answered. "Now let's get started." They lit the last of the candles and then said the incantation. "Come to me, you who harm. Come to me and face my scorn." They said it over and over again. Suddenly the ground began to shake. Thunder roared and lightning sliced through the night sky. Nothing else happened for a few minutes and the three were beginning to think that they'd done something wrong, but a few more minutes later a mist appeared and from the mist came Sebastian.

Cade, Ian and Justin all three stepped back as suddenly the demon was standing before them. They could not take there eyes off the thing. He was tall, extremely so, and dark. He was also very angry at being disturbed.

"Who dares to conjure me," he said. "You all must have a death wish or something. Do you?" Sebastian looked from one to the other and then back again. He sighed and then grinned. "Well, well, well," he said as he stared at the three men before him. ""I know you three. I knew your father. You're Daniels boys," he spat venomously.

Cade was the first to step up. "I know you know him," he said angrily. "You killed him." Sebastian kept grinning ear to ear. "So I did. So what? He got in my way."

"We're not going to let you get away with that," said Ian. "We'll kill you just like you killed our dad." He stepped up to stand by his brother but Justin stayed where he was. Sebastian threw back his head and laughed evilly. "Is that so," he bellowed and became angry. He stared intently at the youngest. Justin flinched as Sebastian's eyes began to glow red. "Now," he said sounding kind of bored. "Go ahead. Make my day. I'm waiting." Cade and Ian both looked at their little brother nervously. He stared at the demon as if in a trance. He was unable to move. He flinched again as heat slowly began to work its way up his body, from his feet to his head. He cried out as the heat became painful

"Stop," yelled Cade and raised the weapon he was holding. It was a sword and he thrust it at the demon. Sebastian didn't even flinch but caught the blade as it was thrust toward his head. For a few seconds nobody moved, and then Sebastian became very angry. "You've got to be kidding me," he spat. "Do you think that damn sword is going to hurt me? You think wrong. Next time you conjure up a demon you need to make damn sure you know how to kill him. Here let me demonstrate!"

"NO," yelled Ian and took a step toward Sebastian. He was knocked back effortlessly, however, and hit the ground hard. He turned back toward the youngest of the three brothers who was still unable to do anything except stare.

"Leave him alone!" yelled Ian.

"Hell no," replied the demon. You came to me! You disturbed me, now I'll do the same. I'll teach you both a lesson you'll not soon forget." Cade turned to move. He tried to help his brothers. Justin was sweating and Ian couldn't move either. Sebastian stopped him with a look. "You're very foolish you know," taunted the demon. "Mere swords and guns can not kill me." He turned to look at Justin. "What's your name?" he asked?

Justin didn't answer for a few minutes. He couldn't get his mind to form words. This only succeeded in making the demon that much more angry. "Answer me you little shit!" he said. "What the hell is your name?"

Justin flinched as the heat got worse. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. "Justin," he said. "My name is Justin."

"Well Justin, now you belong to me."

"NO!" yelled Cade knowing now that they had made a mistake. They should have left things alone or at least they should have figured out how to stop him before they ever conjured him. Now they both worried as they watched Justin fall totally under the demon's control.

"Now let's have some fun shall we?" said Sebastian taunting the three. "Justin," he said. Justin looked at the demon before him. Something came over him. It was a feeling of complete freedom and it was exhilarating. "Yes," he said as Sebastian made the heat go away. He didn't need it now. Justin was his. Now he'd do anything that Sebastian told him to do. Cade and Ian became scared.

"Please," said Ian as he pleaded for his little brother's life. "We're sorry OK? Please don't take our brother. We'll leave you alone. We won't bother you anymore. I promise." Sebastian looked at Ian and then at Cade, who nodded his head in agreement. Sebastian grinned again as a plan began to form.

"To late for that," he said. "If you're going to play, with things you don't know anything about, then let's play. Justin," he said again.

"Yes," said Justin willing to do anything this demon said.

"I want you to tie up your brothers," said Sebastian. "Tie them tight."

"What," asked Cade astonished? He stepped back. "Wait a minute," he said, and watched as Justin took out a gun that he'd had in the waistband of his jeans. "Move," he said and gestured with the gun.

"Justin come on," said Ian nervously.

"MOVE! NOW!" Justin yelled, totally unaware of who these people were. When neither made a move to comply, Sebastian simply looked at them and they were thrown back hard. They hit the ground and couldn't move. "Tie them up Justin," he said and Justin moved to do his master's bidding. He tied Cade first and then Ian. Then he went back to stand with Sebastian.

"Justin," yelled Cade nervously but it was no use. He didn't know who they were. "Please Justin. Concentrate," said Ian also very nervous. "It's us. We're your brothers' man."

"Enough!" yelled Sebastian getting tired of all of them. His voice was low and very dangerous. "All three of you will belong to me. None of you are very smart but all of you have guts. I can use that in my army.

"Go to hell," said Cade as he struggled to get out of the ropes. Beside him, Ian was also trying to escape. They needed to reach Justin before he did something stupid.

"I've been there," said Sebastian. "It's my home actually. It's where I live." He turned to Justin. "Who first," he asked and Justin grinned. He looked at Cade.

"Come on!" yelled Cade. "Focus Justin! It's us! PLEASE!"

"That makes since," said Sebastian. "After all, he is the oldest." He walked over to the older of the three men and stared at him intently, eyes glowing. He grinned sadistically and watched as first Cade, and then Ian both fell under his spell. "Now," he said. "There is someone coming. Two brothers. They're hunters and I want them. They will be destroyed. I'll use you three to get them here. Already they're on their way. They'll try to stop me but they will fail and then it will be my time." Sebastian turned and looked intently at Ian. He shook his head as he came to himself. He noticed that he wasn't tied up anymore and jumped to his feet prepared to fight for his family. Sebastian shoved him back. "Let them go," warned Ian.

"You want them alive," asked Sebastian? Ian looked nervously at his two brothers and then back at the demon. He felt defeated. He nodded.

"Good," said Sebastian. "Do as I say or they won't be. If you do as I say I'll release them but if you don't I'll kill them, and I promise it will be in the most painful way possible." Ian shook his head. He didn't have a choice. "What do you want me to do," he asked. Sebastian grinned. He had the three right where he wanted them and soon he'd have two more, but he had other plans for them, he thought. "I'll let you know Ian but know this. If you cross me, you'll never see your brothers alive again. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Ian looked at the demon and then his brothers and slowly nodded. "Yes," he said unable to do anything else. He wouldn't risk his brothers. He'd do what he had to do.

"Good," said Sebastian. "You'll know when I'm ready." He waved a hand and Ian was back in town. "I'll get you two back," he said. "Count on it. I'll get you back."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

6pm the day of the vision.

Sam and Dean argued for a good two hours but Sam finally won out. "What am I going to do with you," said Dean. Sam just grinned knowing that Dean was very worried about him. "Look Dean," he said. "I just don't want to run okay? At least if we're here, like I said before, we can keep an eye on Ian."

"I know," said Dean. "But I still don't have to like it." He paced back and forth in the room clearly agitated.

"I don't either, but I don't really have a choice. We've been put in the middle of whatever this is, so we have to follow through."

"Yeah but we don't have be in the middle of the lion's den," quipped Dean. "We can follow through from another motel. We don't have to stay here."

"I'm not going to run," said Sam firmly leaving no more room for discussion. Dean didn't say anything else. He knew it would be no use. Once Sam made up his mind about something you weren't going to change it. He watched as he yawned. "I'm so sleepy," he said and walked over to the bed.

Dean just stared. "How can you be sleepy Sam," he said. "You slept all the way here. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," replied Sam. "I don't know why, but I can hardly keep my eyes opened. I think I'm just going to go to bed."

Dean watched him for several more minutes. "Yeah, ok," he said finally and went to sit down in the chair by the window. Sam looked at his big brother and shook his head. "What are you doing," he asked.

"I'm just going to sit up for awhile," said Dean and put his feet up on the table.

"Dean you haven't slept in awhile. I know you're tired. You've got to be. You need to get some rest. I'm ok. You can't stay awake forever."

"It's not forever," said Dean. "It's just for right now. It's only 6:00pm. I'm not sleepy."

"Dean," said Sam.

"No," replied Dean cutting his brother off. "I let you talk me in to staying here, but I'll not let you out of my sight. Like you said, something is coming. I'm going to make sure it doesn't come after you. I'm going to watch out for you."

"You can't stay awake all the time Dean. You need to sleep."

"Forget it Sam," said Dean. Sam started to say something else but Dean raised a hand, stopping him. "I'll sleep Sammy, Okay? I promise. Just let me watch out for you for a little while." Sam knew it was no use. Dean was also stubborn and when he made up his mind, nobody would budge him. Sam sighed and lay down. He was asleep as soon as his eyes closed.

"Something's not right Sammy," he said and laid his head back against the chair. He tried to stay awake, he really did but all of a sudden he couldn't hold his eyes opened. He fought not to go to sleep but it was no use. He was tired and pretty soon he was out like a light.

About 9pm Sam woke up. He stretched and looked over at his brother, glad to see that he had finally fallen asleep. He got up to go to the bathroom. When he was finished he headed back to his bed. Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped to freezing. He shivered and could see his breath. He was about to go over to wake Dean up when there was a knock at the door to the room. Sam looked toward Dean, who had not moved. There was another knock. Sam shrugged and went to answer it.

When he opened it, he froze. There standing on the threshold was Ian. He started to call out for Dean to help him but Ian pulled a gun and quickly placed a finger to his lips indicating to Sam that he had better be quiet. Ian pointed the gun at Dean and then back at Sam and lifted and eyebrow. He didn't say a word but Sam got the message loud and clear. "If you wake him up, he'll die." Sam looked nervously at the gun and did as he was told. He raised his hands.

Ian took him by the arm and pulled him outside the room and closed the door. "Hello Sam," he said. "Welcome to your nightmare." Sam opened his mouth to speak but the look Ian gave him, told him he'd better not, so he closed his mouth.

"Turn around," said Ian. Sam did as he was told. "Hands up." Sam placed his hands on the wall and Ian searched him, removing the gun that he had in his waist band. He removed handcuffs from his own pocket and cuffed Sam's hands behind him.

"Let's go," said Ian and shoved Sam toward the car.

"Get in," he ordered leaving no room for discussion. Sam slid into the passenger's seat. "Where are we going," he said finally. Ian ran around to get in the driver's side. "Somebody wants to see you," he said as he put the key in the ignition. "Tell me Sam. How did you know what was going on?"

"I didn't," said Sam lying.

"Of course you did. I knew that as soon as you and your brother entered the office. "How did you know?" Sam shook his head. "I didn't know," he said again. "You just looked familiar."

"Yeah right," said Ian. "Now I know why Sebastian wants you so bad."

"Sebastian?" questioned Sam. "Who is that?"

"You'll meet him soon. Be patient."

"Where are we going," asked Sam.

"None of your business. Now just sit there and enjoy the ride." Ian pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward the woods and the clearing that Sam had seen in his vision.

"Look man," said Sam. "Me and my brother was just passing through. We'll leave. If you just let me go, I'll get Dean and we'll leave and never come back."

"That's not going to happen. I have to do this. I don't have a choice."

"Look," said Sam trying again.

"Shut up Sam," said Ian "or before we get to where we're going I'll go back and kill your brother." Sam looked at this man and knew he was telling the truth. "How come he didn't wake up," thought Sam. "Dean was a light sleeper." Ian had a feeling about what Sam was thinking. "You know those bottled waters you drank earlier?" Sam looked at Ian not saying a word. "Let's just say I put something in it so he wouldn't wake up." Sam glared at this man.

"You drugged my brother," asked Sam. "I drugged you both," corrrected Ian. "Now shut up or I will go back and kill him." Sam looked at this man with anger but shut his mouth. He looked out the car trying to get a fix on where they were going. Ian smirked and pulled over to the side of the road. "No you don't," he said and took a blindfold out of the glove compartment and tied it tightly around Sam's eyes. "I can't let you know where we're going now can I?"

"Please," said Sam.

"Shut up Sam or I'll gag you to. Do you want that?" Sam closed his mouth and swallowed hard.

"Good boy," said Ian. "Relax while you can. We'll be there soon and then the relaxation will be over. Sebastian wants you Sam. He wants you and your brother. I'm here to make sure he get's what he wants." Sam just sat there. He didn't say anything else. He just hoped that Dean was okay. In the drivers side, all Ian could do was hope that his brothers were okay. He hoped Sebastian hadn't hurt them. He knew that if Sebastian wasn't happy he'd hurt one of them. He hoped to God he didn't. He'd do what he had to do. He'd get his brothers back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

Dean stirred and opened his eyes. He was very dizzy and his vision was blurred. "Shit," he said angrily. "Why the hell did I go to sleep." He thought for a few minutes and remembered the water. "That son of a bitch drugged me," he said to himself only half believing it. He looked toward Sam's bed and found it empty. Fear rose in his throat and he jumped up and ran into the bathroom. He was hoping beyond hope that Sam was there.

"Sam!" he yelled as he looked inside. He wasn't there. "NO!" said Dean and ran outside. "SAMMY!" He looked both ways but didn't see him. In fact he didn't see anybody. The Impala was still there but his brother wasn't.

Dean knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that Sam had been taken and he also knew who it was that took him. He ran to the motel office and banged on the door. When there was no answer he tried the knob. It was locked. There was a "No Vacancy sign" in the window and the lights were off. That didn't stop Dean. He raised a foot and kicked the door in and then he ran inside. "IAN!" he yelled and began to look around. He was trying to find any indication of where the man could have taken Sam. He looked everywhere but didn't find anything.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Dean as guilt began to assault his mind. It was so strong that it choked him. Why did he listen to Sam," he thought. "I should have dragged your ass out of here whether you liked it or not. Now you've been kidnapped and I don't have any idea where you're at."

He tore the place a part but didn't find anything. Finally he closed his eyes and pushed down the fear and the panic. He tried to think. "What did you say that your dream was about," he said out loud as he tried to remember. He knew it took place in the woods. "Hell," he said. "That helps a whole hell of a lot. There are woods everywhere." He went to the desk looking for clues and his eyes fell on a map of the woods and it had an "x" indicating a clearing. Was that it? Was that where Ian took his brother? It was a start, thought Dean and ran back to the motel room. He grabbed his keys and ran out to the car. He had the map in his hand. He jumped in and sped out of the parking lot heading toward the clearing. "I'm coming Sam, just hang on."

Dean started to take off. He ran back to the motel room again and grabbed his supplies that he had brought in earlier. He ran back out the door and locked it. That map was placed out in the open very conveniently, he thought. He knew it must be a trap. It had to be. It was just way too easy and Dean wasn't an idiot, but they had his brother and trap or not, he would get him back. He was also going to beat Ian and his two brothers to a bloody pulp just as soon as he got Sam back. Nobody messed with his brother, nobody.

Ian pulled up to the woods and jumped out of the car. He ran around to the passenger side and opened the door, pulling Sam out. He kept the cuffs on but he removed the blindfold. Sam blinked to let his eyes adjust to the night. It was 7pm and already dark.

"Move," said Ian shoving Sam toward the woods. Sam stumbled and almost fell, but was able to right himself before he did. "Where are we going," he asked and received another push from Ian. "Move it Sam. You'll know soon enough." He shoved him for the third time and seeing as Sam had no choice he started to walk. They entered the woods and came to a clearing.

Sam looked around to see if he could find a way of escape. Ian pushed him into the middle and looked around himself. "I'm here!" he yelled. "I have one of them with me. Where are my brothers?" He looked around again. The air got cold around them and was charged with energy. Ian grinned as Cade and Justin appeared before him.

"Hey," he said relieved. "Are you two ok?" Cade and Justin looked at Ian and grinned back. "We're fine," said Justin. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I am now," said Ian. Sam looked at the three of them. "I can help you," he said hoping they would listen to reason. "Who is Sebastian? What is Sebastian?" He waited for an answer, but nobody offered any kind of explanation. "Just stand there Sam," said Ian who had walked back over to him. Suddenly Justin screamed and was knocked out by and unseen force.

"Justin," yelled Cade suddenly afraid. He and Ian moved in front of Sam. Ian had taken off the cuffs and was actually thinking about helping him but apparently the demon knew what he was thinking and attacked Justin. Sam looked around.

"What happened," he asked as he began to live the nightmare that he'd had not 24 hours ago. Only this time is wasn't a dream. It was real. It was happening.

"We were attacked," said Cade simply.

"What attacked you," asked Sam, all of this sounding way to familiar. It was happening just as he dreamed it would. "A spirit," said Ian, "An angry one."

"Why," asked Sam kneeling down to Justin. He felt for a pulse. Cade grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. "Leave my brother alone," he warned forcibly. Sam just stared. "Leave him alone!" Sam raised his hands in front of him in surrender. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just want to help." He knew exactly what was coming next. He turned toward Ian and waited. "Why," asked Ian as if on cue, "after what I did to you?"

"My name is Sam," he said. "Me and my brother will help you. It's what we do. His name is Dean."

"I know what his name is," said Ian getting agitated. "I rented you both a room, remember?" Sam just looked. This was not how the dream went. This was different.

"Look, let's just get out of here before this Sebastian person or thing or whatever it is, shows up." He turned to walk away, but Ian pulled his gun back out and leveled it at Sam. "You're not going anywhere," he said. Sam stopped and looked at the gun and then at Ian.

"My brother Dean and me can help you, but you have to trust us."

"Why should we believe you? What if you're him?"

"I'm not him," said Sam trying to convince the three. It didn't seem like it was working. "I was brought here against my will. Ian kidnapped me. My brother is going to go ballistic if you don't let me go."

"You're brother does not scare me Sam," said Ian and moved closer to him. He just stayed where he was, his hands in front of him. Justin groaned from the ground and opened his eyes. He looked at Sam. "I know you," he said. "You were in my dream."

"Justin are you okay," asked Cade.

"Yeah," he said. "I think so." Ian helped him back to his feet and he locked eyes with Sam. He grinned. "Hey Sam," he said.

"How do you know my name," asked Sam knowing what was coming. "Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," said Justin. "Sebastian gave us both some powers. I think I like him."

"Me too," said Cade making Sam very nervous. Justin walked over to Sam and said, "Here, let me show you." He raised his hands. Sam grabbed his head as a red hot fire shot through it his mind. Cade and Ian approached him. Sam cried out and hit his knees.

"Wait," pleaded Sam desperately. "I can help!" He winced as the pain got worse. "PLEASE!"

"I don't need your help," said Cade. "None of us do." He waved a hand. Sam flew backwards and hit the ground hard. Ian just looked at his brothers. He'd only done what he done to Sam to save his brothers. He wasn't expecting this. "It's amazing what you can do when you stop resisting the demon," said Cade and walked up to Ian. "Here, let me show you." He touched Ian's head. He screamed and also fell backwards, but a few minutes later, when he came to, he was one of them.

Sam shook his head. "Please," he begged loudly. "Let me go!"

Justin walked up and knelt down in front of Sam. "Thank Sebastian. He wants you Sam. He'll have what he wants. Good luck. You're going to need it." He laughed. The three brothers left. Sam lay motionless on the ground. "Dean," he said and passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dean made it to the woods in record time. He had not doubt that this was a trap. It was way too easy to find out where Ian had taken his brother. Yes he knew it was a trap, but he didn't care. He'd get Sam and together they would go after the three brothers.

He jumped out of his car and slammed the door. He had a gun in his waistband and he took off running toward the clearing. When he got there he looked around. There was no one there so he slowly made his way on in. There, lying on the ground was his brother.

"Sam," he yelled and after looking around again to make sure they were alone, he took off running over to Sam's side.

"Sam," he said again and knelt down. His brother was unconscious. Dean hoped that was all he was. He held his breath and checked for a pulse then let it out when he found one. He closed his eyes, pushing down the panic and then opened them again. "Sammy," said Dean for the second time. "Hey. Come on. Wake up." He shook him a little and after a few minutes, Sam moaned and opened his eyes.

He looked up, relieved to see that it was his big brother. "Hey," said Dean again. "Are you okay?" Sam didn't answer, not at first. This made Dean nervous all over again.

"Sammy, say something," he said. "Answer me. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Sam's hand came up to his head and he tried to push back the pain.

"Sam," said Dean. "Come on man. I need you to say something."

"I'm okay," he said finally and started to get up.

"Wait. Now just hold on and let me check you over."

"I'm okay Dean, really." Sam tried again, but Dean wouldn't hear of it. He wouldn't let him up. Not until after he made sure nothing was broken. When he was satisfied that he was okay, he helped him to his feet. He swayed and was about to fall. "Hey, hold on a minute," said Dean and put his arm around his waist to support him.

"Thanks," said Sam.

"Welcome," said Dean and helped him over to a fallen tree branch to sit down. "What happened?"

"Ian," said Sam as if that explained everything. "He drugged us both. He put something in our water to make us sleep, and then he came and grabbed me."

"Why didn't you yell out for me to wake up," asked Dean.

"Because he had a gun and threatened to kill you if I did," said Sam.

"Why the hell would he do that," said Dean. "What have we done to him?"

Sam looked up, his eyes got wide. "Dean," he said.

"What's with him," asked Dean not hearing the distress that suddenly came into his little brother's voice.

"Dean," said Sam again as he looked behind his brother. "I don't understand. I knew him and his brothers wanted to hurt you but I don't understand why."

DEAN!" yelled Sam finally getting his attention. "What?" asked Dean responding to the urgency in Sam's voice?

"Look out!" He jumped up. Training made Dean automatically turn and face his enemy. Instinct made him stand in front of Sam. There behind them was Cade, Ian, and Justin, and they were not happy. Dean sneered at the three. "What the hell is the matter with you three? You kidnapped my brother. You drugged us. Why?"

"Because we were ordered to," said Cade and made his way over to Dean, while Ian and Justin made their way over to Sam. Dean took a step. "Stay away from him," he said. Cade raised his hand. Dean winced and grabbed his head as a red hot pain shot through it.

"Leave…him…alone," said Dean and found him self hurled back. He hit the ground hard knocking the wind out of him. Sam looked from Ian and Justin and stepped back. He held his hands up in front of him. "Wait," he said. "We can help you! You're all possessed. We can get the demon out."

Ian stepped up to Sam. "Sam," yelled Dean as he tried to get off the ground. "Leave him alone!" He got up to his feet and squared off with Cade who had come over to stop him from getting to Sam.

"You're not going anywhere Sam. Sebastian wants to see you."

"Who is Sebastian," asked Sam and looked past the two to Dean and Cade. Dean took a step forward. Cade raised his hand again but before he could do anything, Dean knocked his hand out of the way and delivered a kick to his middle. Sam gave a side kick to Justin sending him sprawling and then hit Ian in the face with his fist, knocking him on his butt.

Ian jumped to his feet, and lunged for Sam at the same time Justin did. He tried to evade, but they both grabbed him. He concentrated, throwing one off and turning on the other. He tried to throw him back also but was blindsided when Ian hit him in the side of the head with the butt of his gun. Dean watched as Sam fell. "SAM!" he yelled and tried to go to him, but Cade threw him backward once again.

"He's not going anywhere Dean and neither are you. You won't him to live, give up!" Cade ordered. Dean looked toward Sam who was still on the ground. Both Ian and Justin had guns pointed right at his brother's head. Dean shook his head because he knew he'd been beat. He could probably get away but he wouldn't risk Sam so he stopped trying to fight and raised his hands. "Ok," he said. "Just don't hurt him." He stood where he was. Cade walked up and hit Dean knocking him out.

Two hours later he woke up first. It was midnight, the night that Sam's dream or vision was supposed to take place. He looked around groggily but the only ones there was Sam and him. "Sam," he said and made his way slowly and painfully over to his brother. "Are you okay?"

Sam opened his eyes once again and looked at Dean. "I'm fine," he said feeling like this had all happened before. It had but only in his dream. This wasn't a dream. It was real and it was all happening just like he said. He rose to his feet. He was unsteady and Dean had to support him. His head was spinning from where he'd been hit in the side of the head and was having a hard time focusing.

"Are you sure," asked Dean nervously as he helped him back over to the tree branch to sit down. "Don't lie to me. If you're hurt I want to know it." Sam just looked at his brother. This was just eerie, he thought but said, "I'm ok," instead. He brought a shaky hand to his head. Dean quickly switched into protector mode and began once again giving Sam the once over to make sure.

When he was satisfied that Sam was indeed okay, or as okay as possible after being attacked by three demon possessed brothers, he began to relax, but kept a watchful eye on his baby brother just in case.

"Are you," asked Sam. He noticed that Dean was shaking, even though, he was trying to be strong for Sam. A small trickle of blood ran down Dean's right temple.

'You're bleeding," Sam said and raised a hand to help. Dean stepped back and took out a handkerchief. He raised it to wipe off the cut. "Shit," he said when he brought it down again and looked at it.

"I'm ok," he said and grinned a little, so that Sam wouldn't worry. Truth was, he to was having a hard time focusing. He didn't' want to tell Sam, because he didn't want him getting upset.

"You sure," asked Sam, not quite convinced.

"Yeah," said Dean even though he wasn't. I'm sure." Sam nodded but didn't believe it. He shook his head and looked into the woods. What had happened? It was suppose to be relatively easy. They had been prepared for war and knew exactly what to do but something went wrong.

Sam looked at Dean suspiciously. If he wasn't okay, he would never tell him because Dean was older. He was the one that was always supposed to watch out for Sam so he'd never tell him the truth, and that was that he was really hurt.

"What happened?" questioned Dean. "What went wrong?" He folded up the bloody cloth and put it back in his pocket. "Sam," he questioned when he didn't answer.

"I have no idea," answered Sam honestly thinking that he'd been through this conversation before.

"Well can you get up?"

"I think so," answered Sam and got up off the branch. He still swayed a little but was able to stand on his on. "Okay," said Dean. "Let's get out of here." Both brothers took off to back through the clearing but suddenly the air got cold and filled with electricity. They looked around quickly and gawked when Sebastian came out of the woods. "Son of a bitch," said Dean and again stood in front to Sam. Sebastian was big, almost 7 feet and looked like a man but the brothers both knew that this was not human, no matter what he looked like.

He took a step toward them, and they stepped back. The demon glared at the two and then grinned sadistically. "Well, well, well," said Sebastian. "What do we have here?"

"We're walking out of here," said Dean.

"No, your not," replied Sebastian and took another step. "You've both walked into my trap." He raised his hands. Thunder roared through the night. "DEAN!" yelled Sam as tree branches wrapped around Sam's ankles preventing him from going anywhere.

"SAMMY!" yelled Dean and took a step toward his brother. "NO!" he yelled as he stepped inside a rope that has just appeared. As soon as he did, the rope wrapped around his ankles and hoisted him up to hang upside down.

"Dean!" yelled Sam but both were caught. Dean knew it was a trap but he thought the trap was with the three brothers. That wasn't it. The trap was laid by Sebastian who had captured them both.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sebastian casually walked over to his two captives. He looked from one to the other, a small grin played over his lips. "This was going to be very interesting," he thought, "And also very fun." He was not sure as of yet what he was going to do with them. He knew that the one who was being held in place by the tree roots had powers. He had watched the battle between them and the other three brothers, and had seen him throw them off with his mind alone. "That," he mused, "He was not expecting." It made controlling one of them even more fun.

First he walked over to Sam, who was attempting to free himself.

"Leave my brother alone, you son of a bitch," warned Dean as he swung his body trying to get free. When the rope had grabbed him around his ankle, it had caused him to twist it. He winced now but continued to try to get free despite the pain in his foot.

"Silence," said Sebastian as he shot a warning look at Dean. It didn't faze Dean, however, and he said, "Silence my ass. Leave him the hell alone!"

Sebastian looked at this angry young man that was dangling before him. He was full of fire and very protective, even now, even though he knew he could not get to his brother.

He was the oldest, Sebastian knew, because of the way he had acted during the battle, as well as the way he was acting right now. He would use that to his advantage, he thought. "This would do well," he thought again and slowly nodded his head.

He continued to look at Dean, his eyes piercing. "I'm warning you," said Dean through clenched teeth. His voice was very low and very dangerous. Sebastian raised one eyebrow at the young man and almost laughed out loud.

"You warn me," he said walking over to Dean. "I'm sorry. I must have been mistaken," he said. "Somehow I was under the distinct impression that _you were my prisoners."_ Dean didn't say anything. He just continued to glare at the demon. It probably wasn't a good idea to provoke him, he knew, especially since he was helpless to do anything about it right now, but at least it would keep him away from Sam.

Sebastian glared right back. "You are _my_ prisoners are you not?" he asked. Dean kept silent. Sam, behind him continued to try to free himself. Sebastian knew of course, even though he didn't have to see it. He felt it. He took a deep breath. "You will be still," he said. Sam stopped and looked at the demons back. He tried to concentrate, to get him away from Dean but it didn't work this time. The demon also knew that he had tried to do this thing and with fury on his face he whirled to face the young hunter.

"NO!" yelled Dean nervously. "SAM!" Sam looked at the angry being standing before him and got very still.

"You have a lot of guts," said Sebastian grinning, but it only lasted a minute and it didn't reach his eyes. "What is your name?"

"Sam," said Sam. "Please. Let us go. Me and my brother just came to help the three brothers, but we'll leave, if you let us and never come back." Sebastian inclined his head to the side.

"I'll not let either one of you go," he said. Dean continued to try to free himself. "I'll deal with you in a moment." He returned his attention back to Dean and grinned once again. He raised his hands and spoke Gaelic. "Appear before me," he said and Cade, Justin and Ian were suddenly there. Sebastian flicked a crooked finger. The rope holding Dean broke and he feel to the ground with a thud. "Seize him," ordered Sebastian. Cade and Justin ran over and grabbed Dean, pulling him roughly to his feet and holding him between the two.

"Dean!" yelled Sam. "Leave him alone!"

Sebastian shook his head and this time he did laugh out loud. "You two really are brothers aren't you?" Dean continued to struggle between the two men that were holding him. Ian walked up to him and hit him hard enough in the stomach to suck in breath and grunt at the impact. He would have bowled over if not for the fact that he was being held up by the other two men.

After the impact, when Dean was able to talk once again he said, "What do you want?"

"I really don't know yet," said Sebastian, but I'm sure I will think of something." He walked over to Sam. "I'll release you," he said but warned him. "You will not try to run and you will not try to fight me. Your brother's life depends on it. Do I make myself clear?" Sam looked at the three that was surrounding Dean and then he looked back at the demon. He knew Sebastian meant what he said. He knew he was telling the truth. He swallowed nervously and nodded.

"Good," said Sebastian and waved a hand. The roots receded back into the ground freeing Sam but he stayed where he was. Sebastian looked at Ian who walked over to Sam and pulled a gun. "Do not let him get away," said the demon and Ian nodded. Sebastian turned his attention back to Dean. Ian pulled Sam's hands behind him and cuffed them behind his back. Dean looked at Sam and then at Sebastian. "Do you have any other weapons" he asked. Dean didn't answer. The demon grinned. "Search him," he said to Cade and Justin and then turned to walk back over to Sam.

When they let him go, Dean made his move. He turned on Cade and hit him hard in the face knocking him down. Justin jumped him but Dean threw his hand up to form a fist and thrust it back hitting him with his fist knocking him off of him. Cade had jumped up at that time and lunged for him but Dean kicked him, knocking him backward. Justin had jumped back to his feet once again and jumped Dean but this time he fell to the ground.

"DEAN!" yelled Sam and then turned and kicked Ian, knocking him back. He took off running. He ran over to try and help Dean, but it was difficult, especially with his hands cuffed behind him and he was quickly overcome.

Cade and Justin both had Dean and turned him over on his back. He still tried to fight with all that was with in him. Cade grabbed a wrist and pressed it down to the ground hard. He straddled it and him and put a knee on each wrist that had been held down to the ground. Dean winced. He couldn't move.

"Enough!" yelled Sebastian tiring of the whole thing. "Tie him up and then search him. " Cade and Justin didn't have any more handcuffs, but Cade did have duct tape and with Justin's help, they pulled Dean's hands together in front of him and taped them.

"Get off me," yelled Dean.

"Shut up!" yelled Cade breathing hard. He placed a large piece of the tape across his lips so that Dean couldn't talk, and Justin taped his feet together. They pulled him to a sitting position and then dragged him over to the tree where the rope that had held him still dangled. Cade took the rope and tied his hands, using the duct tape and hoisted his hands up in the air. Justin searched him removing a knife from the sleeve of his jacket and another gun that he had in an ankle holster on his leg. Ian shoved Sam over to stand with his brother, and searched him again, even though he already had. He didn't have anymore weapons.

"Now," said Sebastian. "Since I have your attention." Sam stood and Dean sat on the ground hands and feet bound. Both glared and waited for what there fate was going to be, and neither one of them were going to like it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sebastian looked from Sam to Dean and then back again, trying to decide what to do with them and who to do it to first.

He looked at Sam and walked over. Dean immediately begin trying to get away to help his brother, because clearly Sebastian was going to start in on him first. It would be over Dean's dead body. He fought like crazy.

"I told you not to run and not to fight," accused Sebastian, his eyes flashing fire. "You just did both." Sam just looked at the demon, not liking the look on his face at all. Ian walked over to help his Master. Dean's muffled cries came out from the gag. Sam backed up.

"You told me not to run away and not to try to fight you. I didn't do either one. I just wanted to help my brother."

Sebastian grinned at the young man standing before him, but again the grin didn't reach his eyes. They were very cold and calculating. Sam swallowed nervously and backed up some more.

Dean was frantically trying to try to free himself. He didn't like the way Sebastian was looking at his brother. He didn't like it at all. Sebastian just ignored the young hunter on the ground. All his attention was on the one that was standing before him. He took a step toward Sam.

"Wait a minute," Sam pleaded. "I didn't try to run away!" Sebastian raised his hand and pushed his palm toward Sam.

"SAM!" yelled Dean through his gag, as his brother went flying through the air. Sam landed on the ground hard. With his hands cuffed behind his back, he was unable to break his fall and the breath was knocked out of him.

All Sam could do was lay there for a few minutes waiting for his breathing to return to normal. For a little, bit he could not move at all. Sebastian walked up to him and stared down at the young hunter on the ground, distaste prevalent in his mouth. He never said a word. He just looked. Sam returned his gaze and didn't like what he saw. There was fury in the demon's eyes. Not just hate, not just anger, but fury, cold hard fury. Sam shook his head. Ian walked over and stood on the opposite side of Sam.

Dean struggled hard, but the more he did, the tighter the duct tape seem to get. Still he tried. After a few minutes of him struggling Cade pulled a gun and pressed the barrel of it right between Dean's eyes.

"Be still!" warned Cade. Dean did as he was told, but he watched as Ian jerked Sam roughly to his feet. Sam winced at the pain in his arms where his hands were cuffed.

"Yes son, you have a lot of guts," said Sebastian calmly and then Ian grabbed him while Sebastian grabbed his face. "That will get you killed. You might want to take care to remember that." Sam swallowed hard and nodded.

Ian shoved Sam back over toward Dean. "Sit down," he said. Sam obeyed and sat down opposite to Dean, but he looked up at Ian and then over at Cade and Justin. "We can help you if you'll let us," he said. Sebastian walked up.

"They don't need any help," he said. "They're perfectly fine, which is a lot more than I can say for you two." He turned toward the three brothers who were waiting for instructions. "Let's get them out of here. I would hate for somebody to walk up and interrupt us. We don't need any witnesses. If that happened I would have to kill them. I have no desire for anyone else, not at this time. I only want you two for now. Any others would have to die."

Cade, Justin and Ian moved to do there Masters bidding. Cade pulled out a knife prepared to cut the duct tape off of Dean's feet so that he could walk but Sebastian stopped him. "No," he said. "Do not untie him."

"Yes sir," said Justin and he and Cade cut the rope from Dean's wrists instead. Each of the brothers grabbed Dean under both arms and carried him to a white van that was parked behind the Impala.

"Please," Sam begged. "Ian, we can help you! You don't know what you're doing. We know how to free you and your brothers."

"You're going to want to shut up Sam," he said and shoved him again. "But…" Ian cut him off by jerking him to a stop. He just looked at him. "We can help you," Sam said again thinking that maybe he was getting through. He found out soon enough, however, that he wasn't when Ian hit him on the side of the head with his gun.

"NO!" yelled Dean through the duct tape as he saw Sam going down. Ian took out a bandana and gagged him with it, and then picked him up fireman's style and carried him the rest of the way toward the van. He threw his unconscious form, unceremoniously onto the floor of the van. He climbed inside and sat beside Justin and Cade climbed in the front, and drove. Sebastian sat in the passenger's side and gave directions.

There were no windows in the van, so nobody knew where they were going or where their destination would be.

They drove for what seemed to Dean like hours. Sam remained unconscious. Dean noted blood on the side of Sam's head trickling down and he vowed silently that he would kill Ian first chance he got.

"What are you thinking there Dean," said Ian a little sarcastically, even though he already knew. Dean had murder in his eyes and it was directed at Ian, no, thought Ian, at all of them because they had hurt his little brother. Dean glared at Ian, begging him to take off the tape.

Ian, knowing what he was thinking, bent down and ripped it viciously off his mouth. Dean winced at the sudden pain. Ian smiled. "I'm waiting to here what you have to say." Justin also stared down at Dean waiting.

"I'm just thinking about how many ways I'm going to kill you, all of you, just as soon as I get the chance."

Justin shoved Dean back with his foot, pressing him hard against the side of the van. Ian got down on one knee and into Dean's face. "You won't get that chance," he said. "As a matter of fact, you are not going to do anything." After he said this, he grabbed Dean's head and slammed it into the side of the van. Pain exploded inside his head. The blow he'd gotten in the initial battle, combined with the blow he just got here, made his head swim and extreme dizziness and nausea threatened to overcome him.

Justin smiled sadistically and Ian replaced the duct tape to his mouth. He then got up and went to sit down by his brother, waiting until they reached their destination.

None of them really had any idea about where they were going, but they knew it was deserted and very secluded. It would have to be. All three of them could hardly wait. Dean, on the other hand, could because he had a feeling about what was coming.

They all knew Sebastian wanted to control one of them, but they weren't sure which one. They knew he liked Dean's fire, but Sam had powers. All they did know was that in order to control either one of them, or both of them which was probably more likely, that they would not go down easy. They knew that Sebastian would torture Sam and Dean Winchester in order to get what he wanted and they could hardly wait. They could taste the victory and the pain. It all but called out them as a bell and a beacon on a lighthouse rings out to guide the boats to shore.

Sebastian, however, would not be trying to guide either one of them. He would control one and that one would help to control the other. Cade, Justin and Ian could hardly wait.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Finally they reached their destination. Cade jumped out of the driver's seat, and Sebastian, the passengers. Both made their way back to the back of the vehicle. Sebastian nodded and Cade opened the door.

The occupants, captives and captors, all blinked to let their eyes get accustomed to the light. It was around 6am and the sun was just coming up over the horizon. It had been dark inside the van and with the door closed they could hardly see their hands in front of their faces. Sam had regained consciousness and was feigning off the headache that decided to make itself at home inside his body.

Ian grabbed him and jerked him unfeelingly out of the van. He lost his balance and fell. Dean glared at them. "Get up," ordered Ian and pulled Sam to his feet. He looked at Dean and smiled. "You're brother isn't too happy there Sam. He seems upset." Sam looked at Dean and then was shoved toward the door of the house. Ian followed behind with his gun pointing at Sam's back.

Cade and Justin both pulled Dean from the van and dragged him toward the house. His hands and feet were still taped and he still had the piece on his mouth.

Dean looked up at the two story monster that was before him. It was dark, uncommonly so, despite the sun rising. It was also dreary. There was a feel to the atmosphere that Dean had never felt before and never wanted to feel again. It felt like this place was the epitome of evil. Dean wondered if they were still on earth or had somehow fallen through a black hole and was now in hell. There were few windows, at least in the front and the yard was overgrown with weeds. Either Sebastian didn't stay here much or he was a terrible housekeeper.

When they entered, immediately Sam and Dean were carried upstairs. Both brothers rapidly looked around taking in the scenery and as much information as possible to help them when they tried to escape. There was a living room, study, kitchen and bathroom on the first floor, as well as the master bedroom. There was a guest room on the opposite side of the masters.

Ian shoved Sam toward the stairway. "Get to moving," he warned and prodded him with his gun. Sam went up the steps and was pulled to a stop outside a door that would lead them to their prison. Ian shoved him inside, when Sam didn't move fast enough, and over to the bed. It was more a cot, then a bed, but it would serve the purpose. They didn't want either one of them too comfortable. That would be hypocritical. "Sit down," he ordered, and Sam did as he was told.

Cade and Justin dragged Dean inside and sat him down on the opposite cot. They both looked around. The room was bare except for the two cots, a table and two chairs and an old ragged area rug that had seen better days. There were no windows in this particular room and only one way out, the door. It made and ideal prison. There was a closet that was bare except for some blankets and there was a single light with a string for turning it on and off.

Sebastian came into the room and said, "Ok boys, you can untie them." Dean smirked because Sebastian sounded more like a concerned father figure then the demon he was. He couldn't see the smirk, however, because of the tape over his mouth but Dean smirked anyway.

Cade took the knife and cut the duct tape off of Dean's feet. Immediately he kicked him and knocked him backwards. Cade landed hard and saw stars. Dean jumped to his feet, about to kick him again, when Sebastian simply waved a hand and sent him crashing against the back wall.

"Dean," yelled Sam after his gag was removed. His handcuffs were also taken off and he ran over and knelt down beside his brother.

"Get up," ordered the demon. It was difficult to do with his wrists still taped, but Sam helped him to stand up. "Get your ass on that cot," yelled Sebastian. "NOW!" Dean glared but walked over to sit down. Sam sat down beside him.

"Uh uh," said the demon and pointed at Sam. "You get on the other one." Sam didn't answer but he got to his feet and walked over to his cot. Cade also walked over, pointing the gun at Sam.

"Try it again Dean, and Sam get's shot. Do you want your brother's death to be on your hands?" Dean looked at Sam and the gun that was currently pointing at his head and knew he had better obey, "at least for now," he thought and stayed put when Justin cut the duct tape off his wrists. Dean ripped off the gag but stayed where he was.

"You're a fast learner Dean," said Sebastian. Dean glared but kept his mouth shut.

"Make your self at home gentlemen," Sebastian said sounding like the cordial host. "You're both going to be here for awhile." He turned toward the three brothers and motioned for them to follow him out. They obeyed, and left, locking Sam and Dean inside.

"There is to be a guard on this door at all times. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Cade replied, answering for all three of them. "I'll take first watch."

"You may do it anyway you choose so long as they are guarded. They're hunters and very smart. Dean has murder in his eyes," said Sebastian grinning, despite himself. "It sure would be fun to have him on his side."

Justin and Ian walked down the stairs with the demon and Cade guarded the door. Ian would come up and relieve him in a few hours. He pulled up a chair and sat down.

Inside the room, after the door was locked, Sam walked back over to sit down beside Dean. "You okay," he asked him.

"Yeah," answered Dean a bit testy. "I'm fine." He looked at Sam and winced at the cut and the goose egg on his little brother's head. Are you?"

Sam just sat there for a few minutes not answering. This worried Dean because he was beginning to act like he had at the hotel. He turned to Sam and leaned in to him making him look at him. "Sam?"

Sam just looked at Dean like he was just seeing him. Dean cautiously touched Sam's shoulder. "Sammy," he said again. Sam continued to stare just realizing that Dean had asked him a question.

"What," he asked.

"I asked if you were okay. What is the matter with you?"

Sam shook his head. "Nothing," he said but for some unknown reason he didn't feel right. His head was hurting, pounding actually if he was honest with himself. "I'm okay."

"Yeah," said Dean. "Sure you are."

"Really," said Sam trying to sound as convincing as possible. Of course it didn't work.

"Sam you're my brother alright? I know when something is wrong with you. I mean come on. I'm talking to you and you don't answer, and then when I finally get your attention, you look at me as if you just saw me? Tell me what's wrong little brother?"

"Nothing," replied Sam again. He honestly didn't know. He just felt off," he thought. "I mean my head hurts but I'm okay."

Dean looked at Sam and Sam returned his gaze. Neither said anything for a few minutes, but then Sam spoke up. "What?" he asked, questioning the way Dean was looking at him. "How could he explain how he felt when he didn't know himself? How could he tell him what was in his head when he couldn't explain it to himself. He just felt off."

Downstairs, Sebastian had gone into the living room. He began pacing the length of it. Justin and Ian came inside and made their way over to the couch. "What are you going to do with them," asked Justin as he gazed lovingly into his master's eyes. Sebastian thought for a few minutes trying to decide. "I don't really know," he said. "I'm sure I'll think of something. Both of them have something that I want. Dean has that fire. That is powerful all by itself, but Sam has telekinesis. I'm just going to have to think about it."

Justin and Ian both nodded in agreement. They knew what he was going to do. He would have to because they would not go down easy, which made the prospect of torture more fun. They didn't know who he was going to do it to first. Either way was of no importance to the two brothers

They didn't care who was first. They would do their Master's bidding no matter what in entailed. Sam and Dean Winchester would be controlled. Justin and Ian could feel it in the air. The young hunters would not stand a chance.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A couple of hours later, 8am, Justin and Ian both came upstairs. Justin carried a tray that had sandwiches and bottled water. They walked over to the door. Cade got to his feet. "What's going on," he asked his brothers as he inspected the tray of food. "Sebastian wants us to feed them, but for the life of me I can't figure out why." Cade pulled his gun. "Ok," he said.

Inside the room, Dean heard the voices outside and jumped to his feet. Sam did the same but Dean motioned for him to sit back down. He went over and stood on the side of the door. He hoped to take them by surprise, so that they could escape.

He waited, holding his breath. He heard the key being placed in the lock and saw the knob as it was beginning to be turned. He poised, ready to jump whoever came inside the room.

Justin pushed the door open a little. He could see Sam sitting on his bunk but there was no sign of Dean. He grinned at his brothers and waited a few minutes. Then he nodded and slammed the door back, hitting Dean and knocking him back into the wall. He saw stars.

"Dean!" yelled Sam. Justin stepped inside while Dean was trying to recover from the hit. He made his move but was stopped in his tracts as he saw Cade rush over to Sam, pulling his gun. Sam closed his eyes waiting. "Go ahead Dean," he said as he pointed his gun at Sam's head. "I'll kill his ass. Try me." Dean looked at his brother and the crazed man beside him and gave up. He stood where he was.

"Get over on your bunk now," ordered Justin. Dean took several deep breathes and did as he was told.

Cade looked down at Sam. "Sit back," he instructed and he also obeyed. Ian handed out the sandwiches and the water. "Eat up boys," he said. "I don't know when Sebastian will want to feed you again. Both brothers took their lunches and began taking the wrapping off the food.

Sam looked up at Cade, those big brown eyes pleading and said, "We can help you." He was desperately trying to reach at least one of them. If he could then they could help reach the other two. "You're possessed. Me and my brother can exorcise the demon and free you." Cade looked down at Sam as if thinking about it. Sam held his breath. Across the room, so did Dean and then, without warning, Cade backhanded Sam knocking his head back against the wall!

"HEY!" yelled Dean angrily jumping to his feet, prepared to defend his brother.

"Sit down," warned Ian. Dean stood where he was, refusing to move. He clenched his fist at his side wanting nothing better then to teach the three a lesson. "Do it now Dean!" yelled the man. Dean looked from one to the other still not moving.

"I will kill him," promised Cade cocking his gun.

"Okay," said Dean. "Just wait."

"Sit the hell down!" Cade repeated for the third time. Dean did as he was told. Cade released the hammer. "Now eat your food, both of you. It may be awhile before you get anymore."

Dean watched his little brother. Sam swallowed hard and sat up. He took his sandwich and began to eat, and then opened the water. Ian watched as Dean did the same.

"Good boys," he said and all three brothers left locking them back inside. Cade went back to his post by the door. His watch was still a couple of more hours. Justin and Ian both went back down to the living room to tell Sebastian what had happened. Neither said a word to the other.

In the room, Sam finished his sandwich and downed the water, but Dean just nibbled at his and sipped his water. Neither said anything for a few minutes.

Another hour passed and so far Sam had not said one word despite Dean trying his best to get him to talk. He was beginning to get nervous once again. "Sam," he asked very concerned. "Are you okay?" Sam nodded but didn't speak.

"Are you sure," prodded Dean.

"I'm fine," he replied not really sure. He got to his feet and walked around. He was suddenly very restless. After a few minutes he walked back over to his bunk and sat back down. He stared at Dean intently. Suddenly he got very quiet.

Dean put down his half eaten sandwich and his bottled water and gave Sam his full attention. He did not like the way he was looking at him. It made him nervous. "What is it," he asked when Sam just sat there.

"Sammy." He got to his feet and made his way over to him. He cocked his head to the side and stared at his brother. He bit his bottom lip nervously. The look on Sam's face told him that he probably needed to keep his distance so he knelt down in front of him.

"Sammy talk to me," prompted Dean. "What is it? What's the matter?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know," he said trying to figure it out in is head. "I just don't feel right. I can't really explain it. I just feel," he paused for a few minutes and then continued. "Off," he said.

"Off how," asked Dean getting even more nervous.

Sam shook his head, the movement causing pain. "I don't know," he said. "Like I said, I can't explain it." He continued to just sit there making no move to get up or move or anything. This made Dean's worry increase. Something was wrong with his brother. Something was very wrong and he didn't know what to do about it.

He decided to take the chance and slowly got up off his haunches to cautiously make is way over to him. He sat down beside him and said, "It's going to be okay Sam. I promise. Just hang on. I'll get you out of here." Sam nodded but didn't speak.

Downstairs, Sebastian was still pacing and trying to decide who to start in on first. "Sam," he finally decided. "We'll start with him." Ian nodded. "That will also keep Dean in check. He's very protective of his little brother."

"Correct," said Sebastian as the plan began to form. "Sam will be good to start with. He's already beginning to fall under my spell. He's beginning to feel the full effects of my control."

"What about Dean," asked Justin? "He's not just going to let us mess with his brother."

"I've already messed with his brother," Sebastian replied as he turned to take in the room. "What we might like to do is let Sam help us with Dean. Doesn't that sound interesting?"

Justin and Ian thought about that a minute and thought that it sounded great. Of course Dean going first also sounded good. They didn't really care which way it went. They just wanted some action. They both grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yeah," they said. "Sounds great."

"Go get him and bring him to me," Sebastian ordered.

"Yes sir," said Ian and both him and Justin went back upstairs. When they reached the landing, Cade stood up once again. "What is it," he asked.

"Sebastian wants us to bring him Sam," said Ian and Cade nodded.

Inside the room, the Winchesters had no idea what was about to take place.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Inside the room, Dean took turns both listening at the door and watching out for Sam, who was becoming more and more withdrawn. Finally he forgot all about whom or what was on the other side of those walls and focused his attention entirely on his brother. He slowly walked back over to where Sam sat, still cautious, because of the way he looked.

"Sammy, I want you to listen to me. Ok?" Dean sat back down beside him. Sam didn't budge. "I need for you to tell me what's going on with you. I can't help you if you don't talk to me." Sam inclined his head toward his big brother and was about to speak, to tell him for the umpteenth time that he just didn't know. He never got the chance, however, and Dean, hearing the footsteps and then the key in the door, stood up and shielded his brother's body with his on.

Cade, Justin and Ian, all three made there way into the room. They stood, careful to keep themselves between their captives and the door so that they could not escape. "Hell," thought Dean. "The way Sam was looking and acting, he wasn't even sure if he could escape with his brother if the opportunity warranted." He stared the three brothers down, careful to keep Sam behind him.

"What do you want," asked Dean studying the trio before him.

"Sebastian wants us to bring him Sam," said Cade acting as the spokesman. It was only fitting that he was, he thought, after all, he was the oldest.

"Forget it," said Dean remaining at his post in front of Sam. "He's not going anywhere with you three. He's staying right here with me." Dean clenched his fists at his side, prepared to pummel the men, as well as the demon, if any of them so much as tries to touch Sam. Behind Dean, Sam just sat, not moving, unable too really, even though he did try.

"Sebastian is not asking for your permission Dean. We are going to take him to him and if you are a good boy, we'll bring him back alive and well. Now step aside." Cade pulled his gun and so did the other two.

"The hell you are," stated Dean defiantly. "Nobody is going to mess with my brother. Do you understand? Do I make my self clear?" He was getting angrier by the minute but it didn't faze the one's that were standing before him.

"You're making me tired Dean. Now move!" Cade stepped inside the room and made his way over to Sam. Dean stood his ground. Cade reached around to grab Sam, but Dean knocked his hands away. "NOBODY IS MESSING WITH HIM!" Cade grinned and raised his hands palms out thrusting them toward Dean. This sent him flying backwards to crash into the wall. He landed in a heap on the floor and hurried to get up.

Sam, hearing the commotion, came back to earth and looked around. "Where was he," he thought. "How did he get here?" He jumped up when he saw the three brothers advancing on Dean who had gotten back up and was making his way painfully back over to Sam. They got within arms length and without notice Sam shoved Dean, kicked Cade and knocked the gun out of his hand.

Dean charged Justin and Ian only to be thrown back effortlessly again. He slammed hard into the opposite wall and again fell to the floor. "DEAN!" yelled Sam and turned on Cade who immediately lifted his hand. Sam stopped dead and grabbed his head. "NO!" yelled Dean. "SAM!"

Justin and Ian scrambled to grab him and hold him between them while Dean got to his feet prepared to attack them again. He stopped, however, when he saw Sam and where he was. He was in the enemies clutches.

"Make your move Dean," offered Cade. He looked at them and his brother who they had as their captive. Both had guns on him. Dean wouldn't risk his brother, and seeing he had no choice, he stopped trying to fight and brought his hands to his side.

"Dean," said Sam suddenly afraid. Dean looked at him and raised his hands. Sam closed his eyes. Dean pushed down the panic that wanted to choke him.

"Get on your cot," Cade told him, never raising his voice. He grabbed him and shoved him over when he wouldn't obey. He sat down but sneered up at the three, locking eyes with them all one at a time. "If you hurt my brother, I'll kill you."

Justin grinned and said, "We'll keep that in mind." He didn't seem the least bit worried. In fact, he was as cold as ice. "Sit back," Cade ordered. Dean's jaw set but Sam was still in danger, so he did as he was told.

Cade walked over, taking out a pair of handcuffs as he headed that way. He cuffed Sam's hands behind him. He gestured for Ian and Justin to head down to Sebastian. Sam looked back at his brother. "Dean," he said. Dean jumped up prepared to fight, to free his brother, a look of sheer determination on his face, but Cade knocked him backwards with the butt of his gun, knocking him back down on the bunk. Dean glared, "If you hurt my brother I will kill you, you son of a bitch!"

"Sit the hell back Dean," said Cade tiring of the whole thing. Dean did as he was told and Cade cuffed him to the rails. "If you're real good now, we'll bring him back." He laughed at the murderous look in Dean's eyes and walked toward the door.

"I mean it man, leave Sam alone!" Cade turned one last time and looked at Dean and then he was gone. He locked him back inside and headed downstairs.

Downstairs, Sam was shoved into the study where Sebastian was waiting. "Welcome Sammy," he said as he looked intently at the young man.

"Dean's the only one that get's to call me that," said Sam which caused Sebastian to laugh. "Is that so," he said. "You're funny Sammy, you know that? Have a seat."

"No thanks, I'd rather stand," replied Sam staying on his feet.

"It wasn't a request," warned Sebastian no longer laughing. He watched as Sam still stood. "Sit down!" Justin and Ian shoved him over toward a chair and then down into it. They both stood on either side of him, preventing him from running. Sam looked around the room taking in as much as possible. He was looking for anything that he could use to help him and Dean escape.

"You're not getting away," said Sebastian knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"What do you want with us," Sam asked. "We haven't done anything to you?"

"That's true, except for the fact that your initial reason for even coming here was to destroy me." Sam just sat there stunned, not answering. How did he know that, he thought. They had come to help the brothers by getting rid of the demon.

"I saw the fight between my three men and you and your brother. It was very impressive. That's why I decided to get to them first. They have proven very loyal to me and with that loyalty comes certain powers as I'm sure you well know. You will be very loyal to me to."

"What," asked Sam astonished? He did not believe where this was going. "I'm not going to become one of your goons."

"Sure you are," said Sebastian as if Sam just said the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. "Not only that but with that power of yours you'll rule beside me."

"That's not going to happen," said Sam. Suddenly it all became clear. He shook his head. "I'll never serve you."

"You won't have a choice son. Not only will you serve me, but you'll destroy your brother if he doesn't serve me to. He's got a lot of fire. I like that. You have a lot of passion. Together, those two qualities are almost unbeatable.

"NO!" yelled Sam jumping to his feet. "I won't hurt Dean. I won't serve you. We'll destroy you. We'll send you back where you came from." Sebastian grinned as Sam started to blink. Justin and Ian was about to push him back down in the chair but Sebastian stopped them. He walked over to stand in front of the young hunter and waited for the drugs that he had put in his food and water to begin taking effect.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15

"What kind of powers do you have Sam? Is it just telekinesis or do you have something else also?" asked Sebastian getting down to business. Sam began to walk trying his best to find a way out. Justin and Ian went over to grab him and push him back down in the chair but Sebastian stopped them. "Leave the boy alone," he said. "He's not going anywhere. Are you Sammy?" Sam looked at this demon and shook his head to try to clear it. Realization began to hit and hit hard. He continued to walk but it was getting more and more difficult for him to do because the drugs were making his body feel like led.

"Well," asked Sebastian waiting patiently and sighing at the young hunters futile attempts of getting away. Sam felt like he was walking through thick mud. His body was getting heavier and heavier. "Are you going to answer my question?" asked Sebastian.

"I don't know what…you're...talking..about," said Sam rubbing his eyes to try to get his vision to clear up enough for him to see more than a foot in front of him. "I don't…have...any...powers." He began to stagger. Sebastian walked over. "Now you hear me Sam. You are not going to want to lie to me."

"I'm not," said Sam holding onto the wall to hold himself up.

"Of course you are," replied Sebastian. "I've already seen them."

"What did you do…..to…me," asked Sam breathlessly. It was getting harder and harder for him to talk and his breathing became more and more labored. Sebastian walked over to where he was leaning against the wall and smiled sadistically. Sam tried to move away from the demon but Sebastian simply pushed him right back against the wall again with very little effort. "Tell me Sam. How was your lunch?" Sam looked at Sebastian. He was standing right in front of him but it looked to him like he was in a tunnel. Suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks and he gasped

"You…drugged… me..," he said accusingly. Sebastian looked at him and continued to grin. After a second or two, he nodded letting Sam know that his fears was correct. Sebastian had drugged his lunch. "Dean," asked Sam helpless and fell. Sebastian caught him before he hit. "Dean can't help you now son," said Sebastian. Sam tried to struggle to get out of the demon's grasp but he was too weak. His body was too heavy and he had no where to go.

Sebastian looked at Justin and Ian and they came over and picked him up. He was still awake and he was not paralyzed. Sam tried, but his body refused to obey what his mind was screaming at him to do and that was to get out before it was too late. They carried him out of the study and into the hall. The lights above him seemed unnatural. They had a gleam to them and seemed to be brighter than they really were. They carried him into the room that at first him and Dean had thought was a guest bedroom, but he found out when he was taken inside, that it was far from it. It was just another cell. This one had all kinds of contraptions in it that Sam would just as soon not know what they were or how they worked. "Please," he said trying to pull away, but the drug had made him to weak and he was still very, very heavy.

Justin and Ian dragged him over to a table and though he struggled, he was no match for them. He was forced down on to it. The board had stocks on either end and one end was higher than the other. "NO," he said but was forced to lie down on his back. His feet were placed in the stocks on the bottom, which was the high end, and his hands, the stocks on the top which was the low end. His feet were higher than his head. He was pulled tight and the stocks clamped down tight so that no matter how hard he tried, he could not move but a fraction.

"Don't…do….this…" begged Sam. He wasn't even sure what it was but he knew it wasn't good. Cade walked over with a pair of scissors and Sam sucked in a breath as Cade cut his shirt off revealing his chest. "No," said Sam desperately as Cade took the material and threw it down. He also went down and took off Sam's shoes and socks. All he had left on was his jeans. "Don't. Wait. Please." He pleaded that this did not happen, but not one single one of the brothers paid him any attention.

Sebastian came in the room and looked approvingly at Sam on the water board. "Very good gentlemen," he said. "Now I need for one of you to go up and guard his brother. I do not want Dean getting away." Justin nodded. "I will," he volunteered and headed back up to where Dean was being held. Sam looked around. He saw Sebastian pick up a very large container of water with a long spicket on the end and bring it back over to Sam. "I won't do ….what..you..want," said Sam trying to get away but it was no use. He could hardly move and he was having a tough time talking. He was stretched tight as the strings on a guitar, making movement virtually impossible.

"Yes you will Sammy," said Sebastian knowingly. "Eventually." He nodded toward Cade who brought an IV catheter over. "NO!" yelled Sam. "Wait." Sebastian waited while Cade put the IV into Sam's right arm. He winced as the needle pierced his skin. He taped it down. Ian brought a bag of yellow fluids and an IV pole into the room and put them aside for future use.

"Do you know what this is you're laying on Sam," asked Sebastian. Sam didn't answer. "Here let me demonstrate." He nodded toward Cade who picked up the container of water while Ian took a piece of cloth and stuffed it in Sam's mouth and then took a piece of cellophane and placed it over Sam's entire face drowning out any protests. He tried his best to fight. His muffled cries came through the gag, and then Cade poured some of the water over Sam's entire face. He poured for what seemed like hours to Sam. They could hear his screams as he began to choke and gag. He felt like he was drowning. He couldn't breathe. He thought he would suffocate. Cade continued to pour and Sam felt like he was going to die. Sebastian held up a hand, stopping Cade who placed the water on the ground and removed the cellophane. Sam took several long deep breathes grateful that he could. His heart began to pound, his eyes blurred.

"Sebastian leaned down. "Now do you know what I'm doing? It's called water boarding and it's been around as long as I have. It is a very effective form of torture." He leaned down to Sam's face and whispered in his ear. "That's not all I'm going to do Sam. It's only the beginning. I just gave you a taste of this but soon you'll get more than a taste and I'll combine it with other forms until I break you. You will serve me. You will belong to me and you will help bring your brother around." Sam shook his head. Sebastian removed the gag. "What?" he asked.

"I won't," said Sam and coughed some more to clear his throat." Sebastian grinned. He motioned for Ian to bring over the IV Fluids and hooked Sam up. Sam squeezed his eyes shut as more of the drug that had been put in his sandwich was pumped into his veins. "We'll see," said Sebastian. "We'll see." He opened up the flow meter so steady drops of the mind altering drug continued to enter Sam's system. He looked at Sam, then Ian and Cade. "Don't let him get away," he said. The two brothers nodded and Sebastian left promising to be back soon.

When Sebastian had left, Sam pleaded. "I can help you!. I can free you! PLEASE!" He continued to cough trying to clear his lungs. Ian and Cade looked at each other and then at Sam. Cade walked over and replaced the gag. "We don't need any help," he said. Sam lay hopeless, unable to move. He looked up at the two brothers and knew they were just getting started.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey. I wanted to take this time and thank JessaLin, Alexisabove, Sweetysmart,Samantha-Dean, SamDeanLover and Sammygirl. Thanks for reading guys. I also want to thank everyone who has read this story. You guys are great.

Chapter 15

Upstairs Dean was just about to have a fit. He grabbed the cuff in his free hand that tethered him to the cot and tried his best to get loose. He pulled and tugged. "Where was Sam," he thought not bothering to hide his fear. "What were they doing to him right now?" He had to get loose. He took his free hand and checked his pockets. He was hoping beyond hope that he had something that he could use to pick the lock to the cuffs. He felt in his left pocket and there was nothing there except some lent. "Son of a bitch…" he proclaimed angrily and felt in his right.

His fingers closed over a paperclip. "Thank God," he said and pulled it out. He used his teeth to straighten it out and then stuck it in the hole of the lock. He grinned that cheeky grin of his when he heard a click and removed it from his wrist. The first thing he was going to do, after he found his brother, was kick the shit out of the three brothers. Ian would be first. After he was through with them, he'd get the demon. Nobody messed with his brother. Nobody! He got to his feet and made his way over to the door, just as Justin opened it.

"You're letting me out of here," warned Dean and saw the look on Justin's face. He didn't seem the least bit worried. Justin walked in and closed the door. "Where is my brother? What are you all doing to him?" Justin turned and turned the lock, locking both him and Dean inside the room. He turned back and faced the angry young hunter before him, and he was angry, Justin mused. No doubt about that.

"Get against the wall," said Justin, never raising his voice. Dean shook his head. "Forget it! I'm getting my brother and we're getting out of here!" Justin walked up until he was toe to toe with Dean. "Get against the wall you little bastard or you'll never see you're precious little brother again, at least not alive anyway." He still had not raised his voice, nor did he seem afraid that Dean was going to do anything to him.

"Where the hell is my brother man!" said Dean getting nervous, but his temper also rising. Justin wasn't afraid and he wasn't backing down either. He just stood there staring at him. Dean grinned, a thought forming in his head. "That could go both ways you know?" He said.

"What," asked Justin?

"I could say that if your brothers ever wanted to see you alive again, they would let Sam go." Dean took a step. So did Justin and inclined his head. "You could," he said. "There is only one problem."

"What," asked Dean? He knew Justin was going to attack and was trying to gage him to see from which angle he was going to attack from. Dean was pretty sure he could take this man. He was taller than Justin and a little heavier. Justin grinned. "What's the problem with that," asked Dean again.

"Simple. You're our prisoner, and so is Sam and he's not here with you, and he's no where that you can reach him at this point and time. Now get up against the wall or I'll put you there." Dean's eyes turned cold, stone cold. "Where the hell is my brother!" he said angrily punctuating every word. "I meant what I said. If anybody hurts him. I will kill them." Justin inclined his head once again. He circled Dean. Dean turned with him, making sure he never turned his back on him. "Take your best shot then," he said.

This time it was Dean's turn to grin. "Okay," he said and made his move. He lunged. Justin was fast and stepped aside, causing Dean to stumble. He whirled on Justin but Justin looked at him. His eyes got dark and Dean found himself hurled through the air. He landed on his bunk and immediately jumped back to his feet.

'Get against the wall," said Justin still not raising his voice. "You're going to take me to my damn brother!" yelled Dean and lunged at him again, this time catching him off guard. He hit him in the face and Justin was knocked to the floor. Dean, fueled with anger, and fear for his brother, grabbed the front of Justin's shirt pulling him to his feet. His nose and mouth was bleeding. Dean got within inches of his face. "Where is he!" Justin grinned which only made Dean madder. He reared back with his fist and was about to knock him in the face once again. Somehow they had got turned around and Dean's back was to the door. He took his swing but stopped midways when he felt the cold barrel of a gun on the back of his neck, but he grabbed him around the throat instead.

"Let him go," warned Cade and cocked the gun. Dean's breathing increased. Cade pressed the gun hard into Dean's head. "I'll snap his damn neck," Dean threatened. "Back off!"

"I'm pretty sure the bullet of this gun that is pressed into your damn skull is going to be a whole lot faster than your hands." Cade pressed it even harder. Dean winced. "Let him go. NOW!" Dean stood his ground; his hands still around Justin's throat and Cade still had the gun pointed at the base of Dean's brain. "When I get through blowing your brains all over this damn room Dean, I'll go kill your brother next. It's your choice, but decide soon. I don't have all night."

Dean's breathing became more rapid. They had Sam. He knew they were doing something terrible to him. They also had him, and he knew that the bullet would kill him before he ever got the chance of snapping Justin's neck, so, he closed his eyes to push down the panic and let Justin go. Cade released the hammer, but kept the gun pointed at his prisoner and Justin's eyes changed right before Dean. He raised his hand. Dean was thrown threw the air and crashed once again into the wall behind him. He scrambled to get to his feet.

"STAY THERE!" yelled Cade and Dean, knowing he didn't have a choice, stayed where he was. Cade turned toward his little brother. "What the hell is going on? How did he get loose?"

"I don't know," said Justin walking over to stand by his brother. "I had just come in to check on him and he'd gotten out of the cuffs and started shouting threats about killing us if we didn't tell him where Sam was."

"Is that so," asked Cade walking over to Dean who was still on the floor against the wall. Justin nodded. "How did you get out of the cuffs Dean," he asked. Dean glared up at him. "Magic," he said sarcastically earning him a kick. He grunted as he was knocked over on his side. "HOW!" Dean looked up. "I'm not telling you shit!" Cade grinned and nodded to Justin.

"Get up!" He ordered. Justin walked over and grabbed the front of Dean's Jacket and jerked him to his feet. "Take off the jacket," he ordered next. Dean just stood there. "Take it off now Dean!" said Cade. Dean didn't move. Cade turned toward Justin. "Go and tell Sebastian, that Dean doesn't want to do what he's told and to take it out on Sam." Dean's head jerked up. Justin nodded and headed toward the door.

"NO," said Dean giving up. "Just wait okay." He took off his Jacket and handed it to Cade. Justin walked back over. "Now I want you to go and stand against the wall," he said. "Don't make me have to tell you again." Dean glared. He was extremely pissed but he had no idea where Sam was or even if he was okay so he didn't have a choice. He had to obey. He started over to the wall by his bunk. "Slowly," said Cade. "No tricks. I'm warning you Dean."

Dean raised his hands. He leaned his back against the wall by the bunk. Justin walked over flashing that annoying grin of his that Dean would love to wipe off his face. He kept his thoughts to himself. "Turn around and put your hands on the wall." Dean shook his head and obeyed. Justin came up behind him and pushed him hard into the wall causing him to smack his head. He winced. Justin kicked his legs apart and searched him, removing several paper clips and a lock pick kit. He showed them to Cade shaking his head.

"The guys a regular lock smith," he said laughing. Cade didn't think it was so funny. "Watch him," he said. Justin pulled his gun and Cade left the room for a second. Dean looked back but Justin slammed his head again. "Don't even think about it," he said. Dean did think about it however but before he could react Cade was back. Dean looked behind him. He still had his hands on the wall and his legs spread and he rolled his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me," he said.

"It worked pretty good earlier," Cade said indicating the duct tape.

"Lay down." Dean looked at the two brothers and considered trying to fight them both but then Sam's face would come to his mind and stop him. "When I get loose, you will all be sorry," said Dean. Cade and Justin both looked at Dean like they were bored. Dean laid down on the cot. Justin took the duct tape, once again and taped Dean's wrists together, and then used the handcuffs to put around the duct tape and cuffed it to the rails. He threw the tape to Cade who was standing at his feet. He caught it and taped his feet together once again. "Now that should hold you," he said as Sebastian came into the room.

"What's this," he said looking at Dean.

"He'd gotten away. He had paperclips in his pockets and picked the lock," said Justin. Sebastian looked at the two men standing before him. "You were supposed to search him," he said.

"We did," said Cade. "We just missed these." He showed the demon the items. Sebastian laughed. "Well he needs to be taught a lesson." Justin and Cade looked at each other and grinned. Dean looked at both of them and was full of dread. He knew what that sounded like; he thought and knew it wasn't good.

"I had thought about it Master. I just wanted your permission first." Sebastian walked over and with the tip of his finger wiped the blood off his lip where Dean had hit him. "You have it," he said and left to go see how the progress with Sam was going. It was all Cade and Justin needed to hear. Dean groaned as they both walked up to him. Justin grabbed him by the hair of the head and forced him to look at him. He winced again. "I'll kill you man," said Dean.

"We're shaking in our shoes," said Justin and let him go. Dean opened his mouth to say something smart as only Dean can do but Cade walked up and backhanded him, snapping his head to the side. Pain exploded in his jaw and Cade grabbed him by the hair once again. "That was for hurting my brother," he said and put another piece of duct tape on Dean's mouth to prevent him from speaking. Both Cade and Justin walked out, locking Dean inside. "Sammy," he thought. "Just hang on. I'll find you, just as soon as I figure out how to get away from these idiots." He closed his eyes though and hoped his brother was okay but had a sinking feeling in his heart that he was far from it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"So, how is our progress going in here," asked Sebastian calmly as he walked back into the room where Sam was being held. Without waiting for an answer he walked over to the board that Sam was strapped to in order to see for him self. He looked down at his young captive and grinned that evil grin of his at the progress. "Seems to be going very well," he stated satisfied.

Sam was still shackled to the board and his feet were still higher than his head. The gag had been replaced. Sebastian looked down at the IV that was currently in his arm, and at the steady stream of the drug that was entering his system continuously.

Sebastian checked Sam's arm to make sure the IV was working properly. He looked down at the young man. "Well now, we can't have the drug running on the floor, now can we," he said. "It wouldn't serve its purpose if it was doing that." He then walked up to his head. Sam looked up at the demon. He winced. He was having a hard time focusing. Sebastian noticed that his eyes were glassy, which was a sure sign that the drug was doing its job. Pretty soon they would begin the brainwashing.

Sam's body felt numb. Even if he wasn't shackled to the board in such a way to prevent excessive movement, he didn't think he would have been able to move anyway. His body felt like it weighed a ton, his head, like it was about to explode. Sebastian leaned down and removed the gag. He could hardly wait to hear what Sam had to say. Sam tried to clear his throat but it was so dry. He'd kill for a drink of water. He looked up at his captor once again and swallowed hard which was extremely difficult to do, since he had not saliva to speak of.

Sebastian looked around at his cohorts. "Have you done the water boarding any more?"

"I haven't done it at all," replied Ian. "I've been upstairs with the other one. Remember?"

"Oh yes," stated the demon. "That's correct." He leaned down to get close, so that there would be no mistake about what he was about to say. "Can you hear me Sammy," he asked wanting to make sure that he could. Sam didn't answer. He just lay there, wishing he could have some relief but knowing he wouldn't be getting any. His mind was yelling at him, screaming at him to run, to get away, but his body wouldn't obey. Sebastian, thinking that Sam was just trying to be a smart ass, got angry and grabbed him by the hair of the head. Sam winced. "Can you hear me," Sebastian repeated, clearly expecting an answer.

"Please," said Sam. "Yes. I hear you. Dean. Where is Dean?" Sebastian let his hair go and popped him hard on the side of the face. "That's good. Dean can't help you Sammy and you can't help him."

"What..What..do..you..mean," asked Sam becoming worried about his brother.

"I left Cade and Justin upstairs with him." Sebastian glared. His eyes got dark. Sam looked up into his eyes. He could not do anything else. "What are you…doing to..Dean?" asked Sam afraid.

"He was holding out on us. He almost got away." Sebastian watched as a small smile spread across Sam's face. It was the wrong thing to do. Sebastian leaned down and practically growled, "I said he tried. He didn't succeed of course." Sam stopped grinning. He closed his eyes and was about to shake his head but he thought against it, thinking it would roll right off his shoulders. It started to pound.

Sebastian rose up and walked to Sam's feet, checking the shackles to make sure he was secured to the board. When he finished, he walked up to the head and did the same, making sure that Sam had not somehow loosened himself.

He then walked over to the table, grabbed the gag, and walked back over to Sam. "Dean will be dealt with," he said ominously. "Now as for you, are you thirsty?" He nodded. Sebastian grinned sadistically and Sam knew he should have never said he was. He tried to struggle as best he could, but wasn't successful as the gag was stuffed back inside his mouth. His muffled protests could be heard around the whole room. Sebastian nodded and said to Ian, "Sam here says he's thirsty."

Ian smirked and took the piece of cellophane placing it back over Sam's face, and then he picked up the water bucket. "Well I guess I should give him a drink then," he said. Sebastian laughed. "You're a good host Ian," he said. Ian grinned. Sam fought, but to no avail. Ian poured the water mercilessly, in droves over his face. His cries and protests could be heard all over the room. He started to gag and cough as he yelled, "NO!" through the gag. Water was getting in his nose and eyes. He thought he would die. He thought he would either drown or suffocate, one or the other. He sputtered as water continued to be poured.

Sam's gag reflex started working overtime. He coughed. He tried to catch his breath, but with the continuous onslaught of water, he felt like he would not make it. Ian continued for a few more minutes, pushing Sam to the breaking point, and then stopped at Sebastian's command and removed the cellophane. Sam's breathing was very rapid as he took into his lungs, large gulps of air. He continued to cough forcefully, trying hard to clear his throat and just when he thought it was over for a minute, it would start again, each time pushing him to the brink of death and then stopping. After bout three or four times, Sam didn't think he could take it anymore.

Sebastian told Ian to stop, which he did. He removed the cellophane and the gag, allowing Sam to take some breaths. When his breathing returned to normal he looked up at the demon and didn't like what he saw. He was just getting started.

Upstairs, Dean, still bound and gagged with the duct tape glowered at the door of his prison as Cade and Justin came back inside the room. "I see you stayed put this time," said Cade. "You don't look to happy. Justin does Dean look happy to you?"

Justin stepped up beside his brother. "No he don't," he said taunting the young hunter. "He doesn't look happy at all." Cade walked over to check the restraints, making sure he had not gotten loose any. Justin came up on the other side and viciously ripped the tape of Dean's mouth. "Shit!" said Dean and winced. "What the hell is your problem!"

"What is my problem?" Justin looked at Cade. "Dean wants to know what my problem is." Cade just smiled. "You are my problem Dean. You" He walked up to his head and grabbed him by the hair. Dean winced again at the sudden pain. "So Dean? You were going to make me your prisoner? Is that correct?" He didn't answer. He didn't have to. He knew Justin was just running off at the mouth. He didn't really want an answer.

Cade on the other hand was different. "That was my brother you threatened," he said. Dean looked at him like he was crazy and finally said, "One good turn deserves another. Where is Sam? Is he ok? What the hell are they doing to him?" He was beside himself. Sam was in trouble and he couldn't get to him. "I'll kill you all if you hurt my brother!"

Justin walked up and grabbed a cattle prod. He touched Dean's chest. "SHIT!" yelled Dean. "What the hell?" Justin touched him again. Dean jumped but refused to cry out. Cade smirked. "A tough ass huh," he said. Dean didn't answer. "We can fix that." He nodded at his brother. Justin touched him with the prod over and over. Dean winced and tried his best to hold his tongue but finally, when Justin touched it to his head, he couldn't stand it anymore. His body jerked and he cried out in pain. "Okay!" Dean tried to move away but didn't get far. "I get the point!"

"Oh no you don't. You see Dean. Sebastian gave us permission to punish you for trying to escape." Cade reached down and grabbed him by the shirt. "He gave us permission to make you pay."

"Me and my brother can help you get free of that demon if you would let us," said Dean trying Sam's tactic. Justin threw down the prod and with his fist knocked him in the face, busting his nose and mouth! "What you and you're brother don't seem to understand is that we don't want to be free of the demon. We have powers Dean. We can do things." He looked down at his prisoner. "So can your brother."

"Leave my brother alone," warned Dean and received another hit. "You're brother will turn on you Dean. If you don't follow us, he'll kill you." Dean shook his head. "Not Sammy," he said. He won't do what Sebastian wants."

"We'll see," said Cade and looked at Justin. "So," he said. "What do you want to do to him first?" Justin looked at Dean and grinned. Dean groaned. They were just getting started.


	17. Chapter 17

Trapped 17

Dean looked around. Cade and Justin had left him alone for a minute. He didn't know for how long, though, so he began to fight frantically trying his best to get away. He had to find his brother. He had a very bad feeling that he was hurt. He tugged desperately trying to get out of the cuffs but it was no use. Between that and the duct tape it was virtually impossible. "DAMN IT!" he explained out loud and becoming increasingly frustrated, he laid back pouring sweat. He stopped struggling and just laid there trying to rack his brain for a plan of escape but so far nothing was coming to his mind.

He heard footsteps and turned toward the door of what had become his prison. He watched as Justin came inside the room and walked over to Dean. "I want to see my brother," he said through clenched teeth punctuating every word. Justin looked down at him but didn't answer. "Maybe I should change tactics," he thought.

"Justin look," he said making his voice softer. "I need to see Sam. I need to see how he is. What if it was one of your brother's? How would you feel? I need to see him." Dean wasn't sure but that seemed to work. At least he thought so anyway. Justin turned toward him and just stared. "Please," Dean begged. "He's my brother Justin."

He licked his lips and watched as Justin walked over to look down at him. So far he still had not said a word but Dean could tell by the look on his face that he was considering it, but then he shrank back as far as he could when Justin pulled a hunting knife out of the waist band of his jeans. A large hunting knife at that, he thought, and sharp.

Justin looked down at Dean and smirked. "The mighty Dean Winchester begging, I don't believe it." Dean didn't miss the sarcasm in his voice but he just wasn't in the mood. He shook his head and looked up into his eyes, not real sure what he was going to do with the knife.

He found out soon enough, however, when Justin placed it against his throat, the steel blade cutting into his skin. He winced and went stone still, sure that he was going to slit his throat. He was surprised, however, when Justin just held it there. "You want to see your brother?"

"Yes," answered Dean afraid to nod because of the position of the knife against his neck. It wouldn't take much, he thought to kill him, but Justin didn't. "Okay," he said instead and lowered the knife.

"What? You're going to let me see Sam?" He couldn't believe it. Justin nodded and reached into his pockets to retrieve the keys to the handcuffs. Before he unlocked them, however, he said, "I will, but know this Dean. If you try anything and I mean anything, it will be the last time you ever see him. Understand?"

Dean swallowed hard and said he understood. Justin took the knife, walked down to his feet, and cut the duct tape off of his ankles, and then he walked back up to his head. "I'm going to take off the cuffs. You will bring your arms down slowly. You will not make any sudden movements and you will not try anything."

"I understand," said Dean all the while thinking in the back of his mind that when he found out where they were holding his brother, he was going to get him out of there. They were crazy if they thought he wasn't going to get them both out of there. Of course he wasn't going to let them know that.

Justin, satisfied with Dean's response, placed the key in the lock of the cuffs and took them off his wrists. He immediately pulled his gun. Dean brought his arms down slowly. They had gotten stiff and were aching. "Get up," said Justin and Dean obeyed, slowly getting to his feet. About that time, Cade came in the room and thinking that Dean had tried to get away again, also pulled his gun.

"What is going on here," asked Cade watching Dean.

"I'm taking him to see his brother," said Justin, a gleam in his eyes.

"Are you now," said Cade grinning. Justin nodded. "That's a good idea," said Cade. Dean looked from one to the other. "What did they mean by that," he thought. "What were they doing to Sam? Was he okay?"

"Get over by the wall Dean," said Cade. He considered making a run for it, but thought better of it. He still didn't know where Sam was or what condition he was in, so he couldn't do anything, at least not yet. He walked over to the wall like he'd been told and leaned against it. Cade took the knife from Justin and walked over.

"Shit," thought Dean nervously as he eyed the knife and its bearer warily. Cade cut the duct tape from his wrist. "Turn around," he instructed. Dean did as he was told and found his face smacked into the concrete wall once again. He winced as Cade pulled both of his hands behind him and then held out his own for Justin to hand him the cuffs.

Justin handed them over and Cade cuffed Dean's hands behind him, and then he was allowed to turn back around. When he did he was glaring at Cade.

"Just a little extra precaution Dean," he explained and shoved him toward the door. "Move!" Dean started to walk. He was expecting his hands to remain duct taped in front of him. He was not expecting them to be cuffed behind him once again. That was going to make escape more difficult.

"Change your mind," asked Justin when Dean stopped outside of his room in the hallway. He looked back. "What," he asked not understanding.

"Do you want to see Sam or not," asked Cade. Dean nodded. "Yeah. I do."

"Then get to moving before we change our minds," said Cade as Justin shoved him forward indicating that he should start walking. Dean did as he was told. They walked him downstairs to the room that Dean had thought was a bedroom. Justin opened the door and Cade shoved Dean inside. Ian jumped to his feet.

"What's up," he asked looking at Dean.

"He wants to see his brother," said Justin. "There he is Dean. What do you think?" Dean didn't hear them. He didn't hear anything. As soon as he got inside and laid eyes on Sam something happened. He froze as he looked at his little brother. Sam was shackled to a board and an IV had been inserted into his arm pumping him with drugs. His eyes went cold. Sam was wet and barely conscious. If Dean could have gotten loose at that moment he would have killed them all with his bare hands.

He finally found his voice. "Oh my God," he said and rushed forward. "SAM!" He knelt down beside him. "Sammy. Hey. Talk to me. SAM!" He didn't move. He just lay there like he didn't hear him. Dean looked up at the IV pole. The bag on it was a large one holding 1000cc of drugs and the contents was almost gone.

"Come on Sam. Hey. Are you okay?" asked Dean fearful. He wished they'd take the cuffs off so he could touch him. He looked back. "Take the cuffs off," he said.

"Forget it," said Cade. "This is all you get. You wanted to see him and you saw him." Dean looked back once again and then back down to his brother. Something snapped inside. He slowly rose to his feet and turned to face the three brothers. He was full of rage and fury.

"You son of a bitch!" he yelled and launched himself at them. He couldn't get them all so he settled for Cade. "I'll kill you," he yelled and rammed headfirst into him sending him sprawling backwards. Cade, caught off guard, grunted and hit the ground. Immediately Justin and Ian were on him, tackling him and taking turns beating him until he couldn't fight anymore. It didn't take long because with Dean's hands cuffed behind him he was no match for all three of them.

"What's going on in here," asked Sebastian angrily as he came inside? He had been enjoying a quiet dinner when the commotion had started.

Justin and Ian pulled Dean to his feet and held him between them. Cade got to his feet, wiping the blood off his mouth. He walked over to Dean and hit him hard in the stomach. Dean grunted and would have fallen if the other two hadn't been holding him. He was breathing hard and pouring sweat. He had a busted lip and a black eye.

"What is going on?" asked Sebastian again getting angrier. "Why is he in here?"

"He wanted to see his brother so we let him. I guess he didn't like what he saw," said Cade. Dean looked at him incredulously, but then turned back toward the demon. "What are you doing to him?"

Sebastian walked over and grabbed Dean around the neck, pulling him close. "Trying to fight with your hands cuffed behind you wasn't a very smart move Dean," he said instead of answering his question.

"So sue me," said Dean sarcastically which earned him a slap. He winced. "What are you doing to my brother," he repeated. Sebastian looked at the two holding him and gestured with his head. They nodded and shoved Dean over to a chair.

"Get off me," yelled Dean beginning to struggle. Sebastian's eyes went cold. He walked up and placed a hand around his throat squeezing, cutting off Dean's air supply. "Be still," he warned. "Don't fight me." Dean went still and glared. Sebastian let him go and Justin and Ian slammed him down in a chair facing his brother. "I'm going to control your brother Dean. Want to watch?" Dean looked defiantly at the demon and tried to jump to his feet but Cade and Justin was standing on each side of him and shoved him back down. "Leave him alone," warned Dean as Sebastian walked over to Sam. He looked down at the young man and then at Dean. A cold chill went down Dean's spine. "This wasn't good," he thought and watched in horror as Sebastian hung a new bag of the drug that was pumping into Sam's veins.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"What the hell are you giving him," asked Dean as he gaped at the demon standing before him. "I'm not going to allow you to hurt my brother!"

Sebastian looked at Dean with scrutiny as if trying to decide if he was serious about what he just said, especially giving his current situation. He laughed as if Dean had just told the funniest joke. Dean just continued to glare at the creature, his anger rising to the surface and getting the best of him. He jumped to his feet once again, but, once again was shoved right back down in the chair. He began using everything he had to try to get away.

His hands were cuffed behind him and every time he jumped to his feet, he was shoved back down, so he kicked.

"Shit!" yelled Cade as he was kicked where it hurt. "Let my brother go you asshole!" yelled Dean and kicked Justin as he got close. This gave him the opportunity he needed to get up so that's what he did. He took off running toward Sebastian. Ian tried to grab him but wasn't quick enough and fell.

As it turned out, it was a futile attempt. Sebastian simply walked quickly to stand between Dean and Sam not letting Dean get close. He stopped and looked at the demon angrily. "Get away from him," he warned in a dangerous voice. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and stood where he was. "Get him," he instructed the others and both Cade and Ian came up beside him, grabbing him. He began to struggle but stopped when Sebastian turned and walked back over to stand beside Sam. Justin, who had also been knocked down, got to his feet.

"Sit him back down," said Sebastian, not even raising his voice. They pulled Dean back over to the chair and slammed him forcefully down into it. It would have toppled over if Justin had not been holding it.

"Tie him to the chair," ordered the demon. Cade pulled a gun and leveled it at Dean as Justin removed the cuffs. His hands were then cuffed to the each arm of the chair.

"Tie his legs also," said Sebastian and Ian took another set of cuffs, cuffing his legs to each chair leg.

"Good," said Sebastian when Dean was sufficiently bound. He looked at him, daggers in his eyes and walked back over to the other side of Sam. He touched his head. This time it was Dean's turn to shoot daggers with his eyes and he did so now. Sebastian just grinned.

"Leave him alone!" warned Dean. Sebastian shook his head and kept right on grinning. Dean wished they'd let him go so he could wipe the smirk off the demons face. He pulled and tugged at the cuffs and then watched with hatred as Sebastian halled off and slapped Sam hard in the face. Dean jumped at the impact. He could almost feel the sting on his own face. "Hey!" he yelled.

Sam jerked awake as pain exploded in his jaw. Blood trickled from the side of his mouth. He looked up into the demon's eyes and winced trying to focus on his face. His head was ringing and he felt like it would explode. It was so fuzzy and his eyes were blurry.

"SAM!" yelled Dean nervously. "Hey. Sam!"

Sam attempted to swallow but he felt like his mouth was full of cotton.

"Sammy," said Dean once again. Slowly, at the sound of his brother's voice, he turned his head toward. "Dean," he said weakly, his voice cracking.

"Yeah Sam. It's me," said Dean. Sam tried hard to focus, but his mind was all jumbled. He heard his big brother's voice but all he could see was a form tied to a chair. He squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again. When he did, Dean came into focus.

"Hey," said Dean nervously. "I'm here Sam. I'm right here."

"Help….me," cried Sam as tears fell from the corners of his eyes. It broke Dean's heart and made him angrier.

"Hang on Sammy," he said. "Just hang on." Sebastian watched as the exchange between the two brothers took place and thought that this really was going to be very interesting. He nodded toward Cade, who grinned evilly. Dean saw it. "What," he asked and wished he never did. He watched as a gag was once again stuffed inside Sam's mouth.

"NO!" came Sam's muffled cries. He knew what was about to happen but Dean didn't. He would soon enough however and watched. "Please!" Sam pleaded. Dean looked from one to the other rapidly. His heart began to pound in his chest. "What are you doing," he asked and glowered at them when a piece of cellophane was placed over Sam's face.

Sam immediately began thrashing as much as he could, that is, when the plastic covered his face. He could not do much because the way he was tied made it virtually impossible to move. Sebastian watched the display before him and was pleased.

"Leave my brother alone!" Dean screamed and stared in shock when Cade took the bucket of water and poured it over Sam's face.

Sam screamed bloody murder, his muffled cries ringing out all over the room. He arched and thrashed trying to get away but it was no use. They way he was shackled to the board, kept him from getting to far. He began to sputter and cough. He couldn't breathe. He thought he would suffocate.

"SAM!" yelled Dean and tried desperately to get to him. Even though he was tied to the chair, Justin and Ian still had to hold him to keep him from getting away.

"STOP!" yelled Dean as Sam continued to cough, his gag reflex kicking in. He thought he would die. He thought for sure that this time, they were going to kill him and just when he didn't think he could take anymore, Cade stopped and removed the plastic.

Sam struggled to catch his breath. He was close to hyperventilating. Finally after taking several gulps of fresh air, his breathing slowed until he was breathing normally once again.

"SAM!" yelled Dean. "SAMMY! Are you ok?" Sam didn't answer. He was just trying to breathe. Cade removed the gag and Sebastian turned up the flow of the drug and then looked at Dean.

"Now that I have your attention," he said, stalking over to him. Dean wasn't paying him any attention. He was busy watching Sam. This made Sebastian angry. He backhanded Dean, almost knocking him and the chair over. He winced at the pain and then Sebastian grabbed his chin, forcing his head up to look into his eyes. "Now that I have your attention," he repeated once again. Dean stared up at the creature. He was full of hate and fury. Rage almost choked him. Sebastian grinned and let him go. He patted his face hard, letting Dean know that he had better pay attention.

"I will control your brother."

"Sam is stronger than you think," said Dean. "Don't think he's not."

"On the contrary," said Sebastian. "I know he's strong. I also know he has powers."

"What," asked Dean? They had decided awhile ago not to let on that Sam could do things. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you know what I'm talking about," Sebastian retorted as he began to pace, a sure sign that he was getting agitated. "I've already seen them." He stopped right in front of Dean, grabbed him by the hair of the head and forced it back, until he was looking up into the demon's eyes. "Do not lie to me," he said. Dean winced. Sebastian let him go and then for good measure hit him hard in the nose, snapping his head back. Dean grunted as blood poured from it. He took a breath.

"I saw you both fighting my men. I saw the powers at work."

"You want Sam's powers," asked Dean?

"No. I want Sam," answered Sebastian. "I will control him. He will be mine."

"He won't," said Dean desperately. "He'll beat you. We both will." Sebastian just looked at the young man. He admired the loyalty, but only to a certain extent.

"He will be mine," said Sebastian and nodded.

"NO!" yelled Dean thinking that they were going to gag him again and put the plastic back over his face. He thought he was going to pour water over his face again and Sam didn't look like he could take it again. They didn't do that, however. Cade walked over and pressed a button on the underside of the board, raising it up until Sam was lying flat on his back. He began to struggle. Sebastian walked over, leaned down and said, "Now Sam, let's begin." Sam shook his head.

"Please, no more," he begged. Another piece of Dean's heart broke for his brother. He'd kill them, he thought. Just as soon as he got the chance, he would kill them all for what they were doing to his brother.

"Watch Dean," said Sebastian as if he could do anything else. He about had a fit at what Cade brought in the room. "God no," begged Dean. "Don't do that! Sammy!" Sam weakly turned his head to look at Dean and then at Cade and what he had. His eyes got wide when he saw it. "OH GOD!" he said weakly. "PLEASE!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Cade walked over. In his hands were several wires that the placed in various places on Sam's body.

Sam closed his eyes. He knew what was coming and he knew the pain that was going to come with it. He didn't want any part of either. Dean also knew. "Don't!" he said, pleading for his brother. Cade paid him no mind. He placed a leather gag in Sam's mouth to keep him from swallowing his tongue when the electricity flooded his body. It would cause him to seize and Cade didn't want that. It could kill him and Cade didn't want Sam dead, just in pain.

He placed pads with gel, to serve as conductors for the electricity to go through, on each side of Sam's head. This would cause the shocks to be more painful and target the area's it was meant to target. He placed some more pads on each side of Sam's wrists and attached all the wires to a machine that he had brought into the room earlier.

"Don't do that to him," yelled Dean as he began trying to get away. What they were about to do to his little brother was inhumane, not to mention cruel.

When Cade got everything all hooked up, he looked down at Sam who had opened his eyes back up to stare into Cade's.

"We can help you," pleaded Dean almost begging. "We know how to free you and your brothers. Please!"

Cade grinned down at his prey. "We do not want to be free Dean. We've never felt so alive in out lives. We like it. We are invincible." Justin walked over and stood on the other side of him, then changed his mind and walked over to Sam.

"What you are," said Dean trying to reach at least one of them, "is prisoners, just like us." Cade didn't pay him any mind. His thoughts were on Sam. Justin looked down at him lying on that table, hooked up to all those wires and felt powerful. "We want you to join us Sam." He shook his head. "NO! I don't want to." He had the gag in his mouth but they were able to make out his words.

"You don't have a choice," said Sebastian and nodded at Cade. He glowered down at his prisoner. "PLEASE!" came Sam's muffled cries through the gag.

"I'll kill you," yelled Dean, his heart skipping a beat. "I'll kill every damn one of you with my bare hands! Let him go! Leave him the hell alone!"

That did it. Sebastian had had enough. He stormed over to Dean and hit him hard in the side of the head with his fist. Dean, chair and all, hit the floor with a thud.

"DEAN!" yelled Sam through the gag.

"Pick his ass back up," ordered Sebastian angrily. Ian hurried to do his Master's bidding. None of the brothers liked it when Sebastian got mad and right now he was fuming. He was unpredictable and cruel to all who crossed his path when he was like that.

Ian grabbed Dean's chair and deposited it back on its legs. Dean was still chained to it. He looked around but all he saw was stars. Sebastian had hit him in his temple and for a few agonizing minutes he couldn't see, but finally he was able to focus again.

Sebastian grabbed him by the hair of the head and forced it back once again. "I want you to watch," he said his voice normal but laced with contempt. Dean tried to jerk his head away. He didn't want to see what was about to happen but he was forced to look. Sebastian nodded for Cade to begin. He nodded and turned on the machine.

"NO!" yelled Sam through the gag. Cade flipped a switch and Sam screamed in pain, his body jerking and shaking as electricity flowed through his head and wrists.

"SAM!" yelled Dean trying his best to get away so he could stop them, but it was no use. He couldn't get away. He watched, horrified as Sam's body jerked and contorted in pain, his back arching and coming up off the table. It caused a strain on his bound wrists and feet and Dean was afraid he was going to break something. "Sammy!" yelled Dean again when he began to have seizures. Cade increased the voltage.

"STOP IT!" yelled Dean and stared. Just when Sam didn't think he could take anymore, Cade turned off the machine, leaving Sam panting and trying to catch his breath, and in serious pain.

"Sammy," said Dean as he watched. Sam just lay there. He couldn't move. He couldn't concentrate. He couldn't even focus on anything. Sebastian walked over, grabbed his face and stared down at him.

Sam looked up at him. He couldn't think. His mind was jumbled and he couldn't make out anything. "This is going to work beautifully," said Sebastian as he looked into Sam's eyes. He looked at Dean. "You're brother will join ranks with me Dean. Count on it." Dean didn't answer. Cade and Ian were talking to him, yelling things at him, but he didn't hear them. He wasn't studying them. All his thoughts and attention was on Sam, what he looked like and how he was acting right now.

Justin ran inside. "Some one's coming," he told Sebastian.

"What? Who?" asked the demon?

"I don't know. I just see them in my head. They'll be here soon."

"Shit," said Sebastian. The last thing he needed was some more humans coming in here, messing things up. "Come on." He and all three brothers left, leaving Sam and Dean alone.

"Thank God for small favors," thought Dean, even though he wasn't religious. He had to get to Sam. He had to get him out of there. He looked at his brother but Sam just lay there. He wasn't sure but he was afraid that Sam was hurt. He knew Sam was hurt he just wasn't sure how bad.

"Sam," he said cautiously. He just laid there. He didn't answer. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that he had even heard his brother. "Dammit!" spit Dean forcefully when Sam didn't answer. He was angry because of what had just happened, and afraid because Sam wasn't answering him. "This is definitely not good," thought Dean and pulled hard at the cuffs to get free. It took awhile, but finally he was able to get one arm free. He looked around. There, on top of a table, and arms link away was a paperclip. If he could reach it then he could get loose.

From the way Sam looked Dean knew he had to get away and quick.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Dean stretched and prayed and then said a silent thank you when his fingers closed over the item. He quickly picked the locks to his cuffs and got loose. "Sam!" he said worried as he made his way over to his brother. "Sammy can you hear me?" Dean looked him over head to toe but didn't touch him and then he took a deep breath, knowing what was coming as soon as he did. He wasn't wrong. He reached out carefully and cautiously and touched Sam's head lightly. He jumped at the contact and began to fight.

"No!" he yelled through the gag. "Leave me alone!"

"Easy Sam," he said softly so as not to frighten him anymore then he already was. "Just hang on okay? Take it easy. It's me Sam."

He fought as much as he could. Dean kept talking to him, trying to calm him down. Finally, when Sam wouldn't calm down, Dean grabbed his head in his hands forcing him to look at him.

"Sammy," he said. "It's okay. I've got you. Calm down." Slowly Dean's voice registers through the fog and he began to calm down. "Good," said Dean. "It's okay. I've got you." He removed the gag and the wires, and then took the shackles off his hands and feet.

"Hold on ok?" Dean, thinking that Sam understood, ran over to lock the door, hoping it would give them some time to figure a way out. He placed a chair under the door knob for added support, found a box of salt and poured it over the threshold and turned and walked back over to Sam. He stopped right in front of him. "Sam," he said nervously not attempting to touch him.

Sam was staring again as if he didn't hear him. "Sammy," Dean said cautiously and after taking another deep breath, reached out to touch his brother again. He brushed the hair out of his eyes. Sam screamed and came up fighting. Dean grunted as he was hit. He knocked him half way across the room.

"SAM!" yelled Dean.

Sam ran over and grabbed Dean jerking him up off the floor. It had to be adrenaline, thought Dean as he threw his hands up, palms out.

"Sam it's me!"

Sam looked. He was breathing hard. "Why can't I focus," he thought. He stood where he was. He had Dean by the shirt and Dean, not wanting to hurt Sam, or be hurt by him, just stood there passively until Sam came around.

"It's me Sammy," said Dean a little softer. "Come on now. Look at me." He watched as Sam's eyes came into focus. "Dean," he said confused. He was disoriented.

"Yeah Sammy it's me," he replied still cautious "Are you okay?" Sam shook his head. "No," he answered suddenly even more afraid. "I can't think. I can't focus."

"I know but are you okay?" Dean asked again. The way Sam answered was not verbally. He grabbed his head and staggered backwards.

"Yeah," said Dean to himself. "It was adrenaline." He walked up to him slowly.

"Dean," said Sam. He was afraid. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he focus on anything? Why does his head hurt so badly?"

"Dean," he said again when Dean didn't answer him. "Had he left him?"

"I'm here Sammy."

"Help….me." He said it quietly. He fell. Dean ran up to him and caught him before he hit the floor. The adrenaline that had fueled Sam was gone and left a weak and hurting person behind. His legs wouldn't hold him up anymore.

"Easy Sammy," said Dean always the protector. He lowered his brother gently to the ground. "Take it easy." He felt his head gingerly for temperature and then checked his pulse. Sam's eyes fluttered. He was having a hard time staying awake.

"No Sam. Don't pass out on me." He knew that was exactly what he was about to do. "Sam," he said worried. "Stay with me." He looked Sam over again to make sure he was okay then jerked his head up and looked toward the door when he heard voices.

"Shit!" he exclaimed nervously. They were coming back and the door was the only way out. Sam, despite Dean's pleadings, was unconscious on the floor. There was nothing Dean could do, so he barricaded him and his brother inside the room and tried to figure out how he was going to get him out of there.

"I'm really not believing this," he said aloud as he piled as much as he could in front of the door, the only way of escape. He hoped nobody could push the things away with their mind, but at least Sebastian was a demon and Cade, Justin and Ian were possessed, so the salt would help hold them but he didn't know for how long.

There was only one way out of that room and Dean had just blocked it. He tried desperately to come up with a plan of escape. He looked down at Sam who was still unconscious. He still had his shirt off and he was still wet and beginning to shake.

Dean looked around, found a blanket and covered his brother up to keep him warm as he waited and racked his brain trying to figure out how to get the both of them out of that room and to safety.

"This is not good," he thought. He sat down beside Sam and looked at him. "I'll get you out of this Sammy," he said. "I don't know how but I will get you out of here."

Sam just lay there unconscious. Dean felt his head again and then jumped when one of their captors began turning the knob and banging on the door. He jumped to his feet and looked around frantically for something, anything he could use as a weapon.

In the hall, on the other side of the door Cade banged angrily and the more he banged and turned the knob with no results, the angrier he became. "DEAN!" he yelled about to blow a gasket. "OPEN THIS DOOR! NOW!!!"

"Forget it," yelled Dean right back. He grabbed a knife and wielded it in front of him as he thought of a plan of escape but the door was the only way out. The room had no windows and no back door and they were trapped. There was no where for them to go.

"You can't get out Dean," yelled Ian who had come up to stand beside his brother. "This door is the only way out and we're staying right here. You've not only locked us out but you've locked yourself in."

"No kidding," said Dean and rolled his eyes as he continued trying to think of a plan. "How did you get to be so smart," he said sarcastically.

"Open this damn door Dean," yelled Cade and kicked it. Justin came up and told Cade and Ian to stand back. They both grinned and did as they were told. Justin looked at the door and concentrated.

"Shit," said Dean as he watched the items on his side began to shake and move. They were going to get in. He dropped the knife and ran to pile more items in front of the door. About that time Sebastian walked up. He got rid of the person at the door and heard the commotion in the back of the house.

"What's going on here," he said, and watched as Justin tried to move the items against the door on the other side where Dean had piled them. "He's barricaded himself inside the room," said Cade. "We're trying to get inside."

"Step aside," said Sebastian and they did. He walked up and looked at the door and then grinned. "He's placed salt across the threshold, the fool." He shook his head. "We can't pass the salt."

"So how do we get in," asked Cade wondering why Sebastian wasn't angry?" It seemed to him and to his brothers that he would be furious but he was standing there grinning like and idiot.

"He can't get out can he," asked Sebastian.

"No," said Cade. "But we can't get in either." Sebastian looked at the three standing before him as if he just saw them. "We need somebody on the inside." Cade and Justin looked at each other and then at Sebastian.

"Sam," said Ian getting the demon's point.

"Yes Sam," said Sebastian. "Just guard the door and don't let them out. I'll work on Sam. Be patient my friends. We'll get inside before long." He left to go to the study. He had some preparing to do. It was still early but he didn't have a choice. He'd get to Sam and Sam would let them in the room. He laughed evilly as he began to prepare.

Dean, when the noise stopped, thought that they'd given up for now. He went over and knelt down to his brother and felt his head once again. Sam was still unconscious but at least he didn't feel as cold as he did before. He left him there and went to the back of the room to see if he could find something to help get them out.

He didn't see Sam start thrashing. He didn't hear him groaning. Sam opened his eyes and looked around. He saw the knife beside him and grabbed it pulling it closer to him and then he closed his eyes again as he began to hear the voice in his head. The pain began and Sam winced. He became confused and disoriented. He laid there and listened. Dean was still in the back room and had no idea that Sebastian was talking in Sam's head.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Dean rummaged all through the back of the room trying to find something, anything that he could use to help the two of them get out of there. They had stopped banging but Dean wasn't an idiot and even though everything was quiet right now, he had no doubt that the three deranged brothers, and they were deranged, he mused even if they were possessed. To him it was the same thing. He had no doubt that they were on the other side of that door just waiting for him to try to get away with Sam.

Dean looked around frantically getting both aggravated and angry every time he came up empty handed. "Damn it!" he exclaimed, frustrated at the turn of events. He found a place behind some shelves that looked like it used to be a second door but it had long since been sealed up. Still he tried, but he couldn't get the damn thing opened. "Son of a bitch!" he proclaimed angrily and hit it for good measure. He stopped and got quiet. He heard a movement in the other room. He didn't know that Sebastian was downstairs preparing to control his brother. He wished he'd never found out.

He made his way back inside the other room. "Sam," he said when he entered. He stopped dead still and looked at his brother.

"Sammy," he said nervously. Sam had gotten up on his feet. He had the knife in his hand. Dean felt his waistband where he thought he'd put the knife then cursed silently when he found it wasn't there, but then he remembered why. He had dropped it when he went looking for a way of escape.

"I should have known better," he thought. "I should have been more careful. I should have made damn sure it was with me." All these thoughts ran through his head as he watched his brother cautiously. With the drugs, the torture and the electric shocks that Sam had just been through, Dean had a feeling that this might happen.

"I should have trusted my instincts," he thought as he mentally kicked himself. He looked nervously at his brother and said. "Sammy, where did you get that?" He gestured toward the knife in his hands that he was currently wielding like a sword.

"You dropped it," said Sam tilting his head to one side. "You shouldn't have." He took several steps toward Dean. "Don't I know it," said Dean sarcastically and took several steps back. He shook his head and immediately raised his hands letting Sam know that he wasn't trying to hide anything.

"Well what are you going to do with it," he asked taking another step back. Sam grinned, but didn't answer. He didn't have to.

Dean could see it in his eyes. "Oh crap," he proclaimed. "Sam listen to me. Let me help you."

"I don't need any help," answered Sam his voice sounding haunted, his eyes vacant and then Dean knew he was in trouble. "I'm fine." Sam continued moving slowly toward Dean who moved back trying to stay an arms length away until he could reach him or get the knife away from him before he ended up hurting him or being hurt by him.

"Sam listen," said Dean trying again, but Sam was on him in a split second with lightning speed. "SAM!" he yelled and found himself knocked up against the nearest wall, the knife under his chin at his throat.

Sam took his free hand and raised a finger silently to his lips indicating to Dean that he should be quiet. He got the message loud and clear and shut his mouth. Sam grinned.

"Very good," he said in a voice that was no longer his. Dean shook his head fearfully and asked, "What have you done to my brother?" He didn't have to ask. He already knew. Sebastian, in Sam's body whirled Dean around to face the wall. "Hands up brother dear," he said. Dean took a deep breath and obeyed placing his hands on the wall on either side of his head. Still he tried.

"Sam let me help you," said Dean trying again to reach his brother. He grunted and then winced as he crashed into the wall, face first. Sam shoved him hard and threw a punch to Dean's kidneys almost knocking him down.

"What did you say," asked Sam. Dean closed his mouth not wanting to get beat half to death by his out of control brother. He knew it wasn't Sam's fault. He knew he couldn't help it but damn thought Dean. Why was this always happening and why was he always the one getting the short end of the straw? Sam wasn't weak. He was strong but he always seemed, whenever there was a demon around at least, to be the one to be hurt.

He stood in the position, facing the wall as Sam searched him. Dean rolled his eyes and couldn't keep quiet. "You know I don't have anything," he said. Sam looked threateningly at his brother, his eyes shooting daggers. "If looks could kill," thought Dean and let that thought trail off. "Okay," he said. "I'll be quiet." He closed his mouth and waited while Sam searched him.

"Now," said Sam menacingly. "You're going to go over to the door and move those things out of the way so that Sebastian can come in.

Dean closed his eyes. "What better way for him to get what he wants," he thought. "Have somebody on the inside. He cursed silently and vowed to kill them all for what they'd done to his brother, "if he stayed alive long enough that is." He swallowed hard and pushed down the panic. When he didn't answer Sam pulled him back away from the wall and then slammed him hard into it once again. His face smacked the wall.

"Shit Sam," Dean proclaimed angrily and in pain. "What are you trying to do? Give me a damn concussion!" He winced as Sam did it again. "Let's go," he ordered and shoved Dean out into the other room. He shoved him toward the door.

"Move the stuff and let them in," he said. Dean shook his head. "No," he said. Sam whirled him around to face him and threw a punch, but Dean blocked it and knocked him backwards. "SAM!" he yelled trying to reach him. "Come on!" Sam charged. Dean evaded and shoved him in the back, knocking him down. "Sammy! Listen to me!" he yelled desperately.

He was up like greased lightning and squared off with his big brother. Dean shook his head not liking where this was going at all. He threw up his hands and yelled. "Wait a damn minute!" Sam stopped and stared, which, under the circumstances; Dean thought was a good sign. It meant that Sam was still in there somewhere. His strength was almost superhuman and Dean knew he was possessed. He had to be. He just hoped that Sam didn't remember he had powers to or his goose was cooked.

"Sam! Sammy!" yelled Dean trying desperately to reach his brother. Sam took a step forward, Dean, a step back. "You're being controlled Sam," he said. "Sebastian has somehow got in your head. I can help you!"

Sam stopped and stared. Dean lowered his voice and tried to keep it steady even though inside he was scared. "I can help you Sam," he said again. "Please let me help you."

Sam stayed where he was. He looked at Dean but it was like he was seeing him through a tunnel and he was far away. Dean stepped toward his brother, his hands still up. He didn't want to spook him. He wanted to make sure that Sam knew he wasn't going to try anything. "Why the hell is this always happening to me," he thought looking down in both fear and anger.

"I guess you're just lucky," said Sam reading his brother's mind. Dean's head shot up and he looked at his brother. Sam could move things with his mind that was true, but he could not read peoples thoughts.

"Where's my brother," asked Dean angrily.

"I am your brother," answered Sam. Dean shook his head. "No you're not," he said. "You're not Sam. Where is he?"

Sam cocked his head to the side and stared at his brother then, without warning, lunged for him, knocking him down. He fell on his back and hit hard. It knocked the breath out of him and for a few agonizing moments, he couldn't move.

Sam walked over and jerked him to his feet. "SAM!" yelled Dean and found himself flying through the air to crash into the wall behind him. "SHIT!!" he yelled as he fell to the floor. He just lay there, unable to move. Sam walked over, "no," thought Dean. He stalked over.

"Sam please!" he said as he was jerked to his feet once again

"Move the stuff! Let them in!"

"Sam," he said trying to reason with him if nothing else. "If I let them in we're going to be in a world of trouble."

Sam got in his face, nose to nose and said, "You're already in a world of trouble Dean, now move the damn stuff and let them in!"

"I can't," said Dean sealing his fate. "Sam I'm sorry but I won't do it." Sam growled at his brother and shoved him out of the way. He walked over to the stuff himself prepared to move it but screamed in rage when he saw the salt. He couldn't do it. He turned on Dean who hit him in the face trying to snap him out of it but all it did was make him mad.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Let's go," said Sam shoving Dean over toward the door once again.

"Sam," said Dean. "Let me help you." Sam shoved him again which was beginning to make him angry. "Stop pushing me," he warned and stumbled as he pushed him again just for good measure. "Damn it!" Dean proclaimed. "SAM!"

"Move the stuff and open the door," Sam ordered. Dean shook his head. "DO IT!' yelled Sam beginning to get angry himself. Dean took a deep breath. "I can't," he said. "Sam I can't do that. We can't let them in here. They want to hurt you. They want to hurt us both."

Sam screamed in rage and shoved Dean out of the way. He tried to move the things himself but he accidentally touched the salt that Dean had sprinkled in front to the threshold. He screamed in pain and anger as the salt burned him.

"Possession," thought Dean. "Christo," he said. Sam's head shot up. Slowly he turned toward his brother. Dean shook his head again. He thought it but didn't really want to believe it but now he knew for sure and he was in a whole lot of trouble.

"Oh shit," said Dean backing up once again. "Sam," he said. "Sammy."

Sam stepped toward him. Dean backed up some more, but Sam grabbed him and angrily threw him up against the wall. He took the knife and placed it to Dean's throat. Dean winced as he felt the cold steel blade prick his skin and felt the blood oozing from the cut.

"Sammy," he said desperately trying to sound calm even though he wasn't. "Listen."

"Shut the hell up Dean," he warned. Dean closed his mouth and tried to figure out a way to reach his brother.

"Now I'll tell you what you're going to do," said Sam calmly. "You are going to move the stuff away from the door and let them in or I'm going to cut your throat. How does that sound?" Dean looked at his brother. He'd said it with such normalcy in his voice but the tone he used told Dean that he meant every single word.

"Peachy," said Dean sarcastically. Sam grinned but it didn't reach his eyes. He could barely suppress the anger. He pulled Dean away from the wall and shoved him, once again, over toward the door.

"Open it!" yelled Sam causing Dean to jump. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard but then opened them again when Sam shoved him. "I'm not going to tell you again. Open the door!"

Dean shook his head. He had to do what Sam said. He needed to stay alive so that he could reach his brother. He looked back pleading. "Sam," he tried once again, but Sam didn't want to hear it. He glared at Dean angrily letting him know that he'd cut him in a heartbeat if Dean didn't obey.

"Alright!" he said and moved the stuff.

"Remove the salt," ordered Sam. Dean brushed it away.

"Now open the door." Dean took a deep breath and did as he was told. He couldn't help Sam if he was dead and he had no doubt that Sam would kill him right now.

Immediately Cade came inside the room and he was fit to be tied. The first thing he did was hit Dean hard in the face knocking him down. Justin ran in behind him and ran over to Dean. He jerked him roughly to his feet and Ian took the knife away from Sam and grabbed his arm preventing him from escaping.

"Turn around," Justin ordered and Dean did as he was told and his hands were once again tied behind his back. "Let's go," he ordered shoving Dean toward the door and out into the hall. He shoved him toward the study and then shoved him inside to where Sebastian was waiting patiently. He had his eyes closed and Dean thought he heard chanting but he opened them as soon as Dean entered and just glared at the young hunter, fire in his eyes.

He grinned when he saw the look on his face. Ian came in behind him and Justin followed with Sam in tow. He shoved Sam over to stand beside his brother. Dean looked at him but Sam stared straight ahead. "Sammy," he said but got no response from the young man. He got nervous. "Answer me Sammy. Are you okay?" Sam didn't say a word. All he could do was stare.

"That was not smart Dean," said Sebastian. "Did you honestly think I was going to let you two escape? I mean come on now." Sebastian cocked his head. Dean wasn't listening. He was to busy watching his brother. Something wasn't right," thought Dean. "Was he possessed or not? Was he even Sam?" Dean just didn't know. He shook his head confused and then turned toward Sebastian as his words registered.

"What did you say," asked Dean not sure if he'd heard the demon right.

"I said that Sam belongs to me now." Dean looked at his brother again and shook his head. "No he doesn't," he said as relief flooded his entire being. Sebastian just looked at him as if he'd just said the stupidest thing. Dean almost grinned him self because he was so relieved.

"This is not my brother," he accused. "I don't know who this is or what this is but it's not Sam. I know my brother and this is not him." He turned on Sebastian angrily wanting so desperately to kick his ass, but with his hands tied behind him and with him not knowing where the real Sam was, he wouldn't act on it. He'd never win any way, not tied up. "Where is he," asked Dean. "Where is Sam? Who is this, a shapeshifter? What kind of sick game are you playing you bastard! Where the hell is my brother!"

Sebastian looked at the young man standing before him and was surprised at his observation. No, this was not Sam, but how did he know? How could he possibly know? The ties between these two was so thick and strong that Sebastian, for a few minutes just sat and stared and even admired the young man's intuition.

Dean was relieved that this thing beside him wasn't Sam and that Sam wasn't trying to kill him but he was scared to death that Sam was hurt bad somewhere else. He was scared because he didn't know where he was. If this wasn't Sam then he knew that Sebastian had him somewhere else and was doing God knows what to him.

Sebastian grinned at the young man's stress and fear. No, this wasn't Sam. He was in a totally different part of the house being conditioned as he liked to call it because it sounded so much better than brainwashing.

"Where the hell is my brother," said Dean filled with anger and fear. "Is he okay?" Sebastian continued to grin. Dean was beginning to hate that grin as much as he hated the thing wearing it. Sebastian looked at Cade. "Take him to his brother," he ordered. Cade grinned. "Sure thing boss," he said and pulled a gun. "MOVE!" Dean did as he was told.

"This way," said Cade gesturing toward some stairs that went down into a basement. "Why didn't I notice the stairs before," thought Dean as he descended the steps. When he got the bottom he froze at the site before him. Cade grinned once again. "There's your brother you little shit," he said.

"Oh my God," proclaimed Dean. "SAMMY!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Dean stared in shock at the display before him. "My God," he proclaimed to no one in particular. He blinked several times wondering if his eyes were deceiving him. Was he really seeing right or was it some illusion that was created for his benefit. Cade took him by the arm and shoved him forward. He stumbled and almost fell, but righted himself before he did. "That was real enough," he thought. Cade removed the cuffs and shoved him again.

"What the hell are you doing to him," he said to Cade, eyes flashing fire. "Are you insane?"

"You wanted to see your brother Dean, there he is. What do you think?" Cade grinned at the look of utter shock and distaste on the young hunter's face.

"I will kill you," he warned. His voice was low, dangerous and laced with venom.

"Now you're going to want to tread very carefully son," warned Cade, daring him to try anything, almost begging him to. "You know. We can make him extremely uncomfortable." Dean shook his head. "Surely this was a dream," he thought, then changed his mind. "It wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare."

He walked slowly over to his brother's prison and stared in disbelief. Sam was in a large glass cylinder full of water. The level came up to his chin and his feet was shackled to the floor keeping him from floating upward. They had taken off his shirt and had attached wires to various parts of his body.

Some were attached to each of his temples and Dean watched as his little brother was being tortured. There was no noise but he could tell by the look on Sam's face that he was being shocked. He knew just by looking each time electricity flooded his body. "Get him out of there," he choked out, the words forming a lump in his esophagus. He was angry, about to blow a gasket, and he was scared. He touched the glass and looked at the wires that were also attached to his wrists and ankles. He even had a pad attached to his chest, over his heart, with wires attached there also.

"CADE!" he yelled frantically. "Get my brother out of there! Are you crazy?" There was no answer. He spun around ready to face off with the man but looked around the room when he found out he was alone. Cade was no longer in there. He ran over to the door and tried it knowing full well what he would fine. He wasn't wrong. It was locked. "Damn it," he said aloud. He hit it in frustration and decided to forget about it, at least for right now. He ran back over to his brother.

"Sammy," he said. "Hold on. I'm going to get you out of there." He ran over to the side of the cylinder and turned off the machine that the wires were attached to, and then ran back around to the front, all the while thinking how this was just way too easy. _Why did they leave us alone?"_

They knew that as soon as they did, the very first thing he was going to do was free his brother. "Was this really that easy," he thought, "or was this just the second part of whatever psychotic game they were playing?" Either way he didn't know, and at that moment, he really didn't care. He charged back over to the cylinder and looked everywhere for a way to get Sam out. He couldn't find anything. It seemed to be one solid piece of glass with his brother sealed inside. There was only one way. He looked around panic stricken for anything he could use to help him free Sam.

"Sam if you can hear me, I'm going to get you out of their okay? Just hold on." He watched and thought he saw recognition on his face but couldn't be sure. "Look I'm going to have to break the glass. Just hang on." He looked around for something he could use to help. The only thing that was in there was a chair.

He sighed and picked it up. With all his might, he hurled it at the cylinder. It cracked just a little as Dean jumped out of the way. The force of the water inside pressed against the weakened glass and before long the water pushed against the glass, breaking it into a million little pieces.

All the water came gushing out, and a long with the water, Sam, on a wave. He didn't get far though, because his feet were still shackled to the floor. "SAM!" yelled Dean rushing over to his brother's side. He knelt down and removed the wires. He took the chair and broke the machine that had been used to shock Sam. He then removed the shackles to his feet.

"Sammy," cried Dean nervously and knelt back down beside his brother. "God!" The fear was so intense that Dean thought surely that he would choke from it. That, along with the anger, took turns licking at Dean's mind until he was almost crazy with it. He brushed the hair out of Sam's eyes. He was shaking from cold and probably shock. Dean picked him up fireman's style and carried him to a cot on the other side of the room. He laid him down and covered him up.

"Hey," said Dean. "You with me?" He patted his cheeks a little firmly and finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he watched as Sam opened his eyes. He grinned down at his baby brother and thanked God that at least he was alive. "Hey," he said again. "Are you okay?"

"Dean," said Sam as he coughed and tried to catch his breath. His words were barely audible.

"Yeah dude, I'm here." "Are you okay," he asked again. Sam looked up into Dean's eyes and said, "Where is my brother?" All Sam saw was a stranger.

"What" he asked nervously. "Sam it's me." He patted his cheeks again making sure that Sam was fully awake. He opened his eyes all the way and Dean grinned. He grinned again when he saw the recognition dawn on Sam, but then began to panic when he started to close his eyes again.

"No Sam. Come on. "You've got to stay awake." He tried but it was no use. Sam had already lapsed back into unconsciousness. Dean felt for a pulse and then breathed out a sigh of relief when he found a strong one. He shook his head and covered him up after he gave him the once over and made sure that nothing was broken.

He also looked around to make sure that there was nothing in there that Sam could use as a weapon. _Just in case,_ he thought. Other than all the glass on the floor there was nothing. He left Sam to sleep as once again he searched for a way out.

He looked around. This room was an exact copy of the other one. It had no windows and just the one door. There was no other way out. Frustrated, he ran his fingers through his hair and on an oath, because he knew they were outside, he went over and sat down by his brother and tried to keep him warm until he woke up

Cade walked back into the study where Sebastian was waiting. "Well," he said expectantly.

Cade shrugged and then grinned. "I showed him his brother," he said. Sebastian grinned right back and looked at the Sam that was sitting beside him. "Who's down there?"

"Justin and Ian," Cade answered. "They're both outside the door. They're not going anywhere."

"Good," the demon said, "Because I have big plans for those two." He closed his eyes and then they shot right back open and he glared at Cade. The look was intense to say the least and he actually took a step back.

"What," asked Cade not understanding why the demon was suddenly so angry? "Go tell your brother I said to come here."

"Which one," asked Cade suddenly afraid? He was getting nervous about how the demon was acting.

"Ian," snapped Sebastian.

"Why? What has he done?"

"Just get him up here," said Sebastian. Cade swallowed and slowly nodded. He walked back down to the basement.

Justin and Ian were in some kind of heated argument. They looked like both of them was about to start throwing punches so he rushed over and got between them. "What's going on," he asked as he looked from one to the other. "Ian, Sebastian wants to see you."

"I told you," said Justin and Ian just glared. "What is it," asked Cade.

"Nothing," answered Ian as he stalked back up the stairs. "What was he doing? What were his brothers doing? These two hunters had come to help them and they ended up kidnapping them. Ian didn't know but he did know that he didn't want to do this anymore.

When Ian went through the door Cade asked Justin, "What were you two arguing about?"

"Ian is going to get in trouble if he doesn't watch out." Justin was angry because he was beginning to feel the same way. Something was going on in his head and didn't like it, not one bit."

"Why," asked Cade. "What's going on Justin?"

"He doesn't want to do this anymore."

"Do what," asked Cade even though he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"He doesn't want to follow Sebastian anymore. He wants us to stop and help the brothers get away."

"Ssshhh," hissed Cade as he looked around making sure that nobody over heard them. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"No Cade, but Ian is getting free of Sebastian and I'm afraid he knows it and is going to hurt him." He didn't say anything for a few minutes but then added, "I think I agree with him."

"What," asked Cade moving in to whisper into his brother's ear? "What are you talking about?" He was getting angry himself and didn't know why.

"They came to help us Cade. This isn't right, and neither is it right to join leagues with that demon. We have never been trouble makers before. This all started because we conjured him. We are just as much prisoners as the Winchesters are. We're just in a different type prison.

Cade turned like he was going to walk away, but then, without warning; he turned on Justin and backhanded him hard in the face. He hit the ground and looked up into Cade's angry eyes. Justin was shocked that he would hit him and his hand, absently, went to his face. He felt the heat from the slap.

Cade looked down. "God Justin, I'm sorry." He reached down and helped him to his feet but Justin pushed him away.

"I'm sorry," said Cade again wondering why he got so angry. "What had possessed him to hit his brother?" What was happening to him? Whatever it was he didn't like it. Was Justin and Ian right? Were they just has much prisoners as Sam and Dean? If they were then they were in trouble, especially Ian because he was on his way upstairs to see Sebastian.

"Shit," exclaimed Cade and looked at Justin.


	24. Chapter 24

Ok folks. That is all of Jay's story. I wanted to thank her for giving it to me. The first 25 chapters belonged to her. I'll have the update soon and I hope you all like what I do to it just as much. Please let me know. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. You are all great!

Chapter 25

"You wanted to see me?" Ian walked into the study. He wasn't afraid to admit he was nervous. It wasn't everyday you got summoned by a demon. Surely Sebastian didn't know about the argument he had been having with Justin. After all, he wasn't even there. He wasn't any where near the basement so how could he possibly know? He'd never left the study. How could he possibly know?

One look at the demon's face and that was all it took. He could see that he did indeed know and he was more than pissed.

The clone or shape shifter that looked like Sam was no longer sitting by Sebastian, as a matter of fact, he didn't see him in the room at all, not that he was even looking. He wasn't, but that didn't stop him from wondering where he had gone. His question was answered, however, when he felt him come up behind him and before he even knew, he had a gun pressed into his skull.

Ian never saw the gun but he sure as hell felt it. All doubts faded because at that particular time, Ian knew that Sebastian had known about the argument and what the argument was about.

"Hello Ian," he said with forced calm, getting right down to the heart of the matter. "You are correct. I do want to see you. Do you remember what I told you when we started our little journey together?" He grinned but it was also forced and didn't reach his eyes. This was not going to be a friendly conversation.

Ian swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. He closed his eyes and tried his best not to let on just how nervous he really was, but when he opened his eyes, he looked into Sebastian's angry ones and chewed on his bottom lip.

"Are you deaf," asked the demon. Ian slowly shook his head. "No," he said.

"You must be," replied Sebastian, "Because you sure as hell aren't answering me."

"I'm sorry," said Ian which placated the demon momentarily.

"Then you do remember?"

"You told me a lot of things."

"Yes but you know what I'm talking about. Do you remember what I said?"

"Yes," said Ian. "But…." That was as far as he was able to get. Sebastian placed a hand over his mouth to prevent him from saying any more. "Perhaps you thought I was joking?" Ian shook his head again and Sebastian continued to speak. "You are treading on thin ice son. Do you know that?" He removed his hand so he could speak.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Shape shifter Sam backed up and before Ian could react, the cords from the heavy curtains slithered over like snakes and encircled each of his wrists, then sprang back, pulling him with them.

It was like they were alive and not inanimate objects. They did the same thing that the roots had done to Sam's ankles. The ropes pulled Ian back stretching him between the panels. "I'm waiting," said Sebastian.

Dean paced, then sat down, then jumped up to pace again. He was getting edgy. They were still locked inside the room and no one even attempted to or acted like they were going to let them out. It didn't matter anyway, because he wasn't about to leave his brother behind and Sam was still unconscious.

He walked back over and knelt in front of him. "Come on Sammy," he said. "You've got to wake up." He patted his brother's cheeks. Sam moaned and opened his eyes. "Dean," he said.

"Hey Sammy. I'm here. I'm right here little brother. Are you ok?" Sam squeezed his eyes closed trying to push down the pain. When he opened them again, he looked at Dean who was looking worriedly down at him. He wasn't acting right," thought Dean. He knew he'd only been awake for a couple of seconds but that was enough time to know that something was definitely not right with his brother.

"What happened," asked Sam looking around? His head was killing him. He couldn't focus and he was having a hard time breathing. Dean reached down to brush Sam's hair out of his eyes.

"You don't remember," said Dean. Sam shook his head. "No," he said. "Hold on," said Dean and helped as Sam tried to sit up. He helped him to lean back against the wall for support. He looked down at himself. "Why am I wet," he asked.

"It doesn't matter," said Dean. "What does matter is that I've got you now." Sam looked at Dean and saw the concern. Even though he wanted to, he didn't press the issue. Dean, for some reason, didn't want him to know what all had happened to him.

Sam winced. His hand instinctively went to his head. Dean looked on and watched him closely. "Are you okay," he asked his little brother again.

"I guess," said Sam but he wasn't. His insides felt funny. His blood felt like it was boiling. His head felt like it had been fried. "Why wouldn't Dean tell him what happened? Did Dean have something to do with what had happened to him?"

"Sam," asked Dean nervously. He wasn't acting right. He couldn't put his finger on what wasn't right but something wasn't right with Sam. He was about to say something else when he heard the door shake as someone came in. "DAMN IT," he thought. "Why the hell didn't I put stuff in front of that door!." He jumped up and stood in front of his brother to protect him. He didn't know how he knew, but he did know that they were going to grab him again. It would be over Dean's dead body.

In the study, Sebastian casually walked over to where Ian was tied. "You disappoint me," he said. Ian looked at the creature and was afraid. "Somehow you're breaking my hold. I don't know of anybody who has ever done that." He looked at Ian like he could rip him to shreds with his bare hands. "Not any human that is. Tell me Ian, what is so special about you?"

Ian didn't answer. He didn't know what to say so he just didn't say anything. This only succeeded in making the demon that much angrier. He screamed in rage and ran over to him. He grabbed his face in his hands and squeezed his cheeks hard enough to put bruises on each side. "Look at me," said Sebastian, speaking calmly. His body language, however, was telling him that he was very angry.

Ian looked and suddenly he couldn't move. He was transfixed. He tried to move but failed miserably. His head was yelling at him to fight but all Ian could do was stare into the demon's eyes. He winced as the pain began in his head. "Should I teach you by hurting one of your brothers?"

"What," asked Ian as he finally was able to fine his voice? "No. Please." He knew what Sebastian could do. It had not been that long ago since he did it, thought Ian. He remembered how helpless he felt when Cade and Justin were taken. How hopeless. "I'm…."

"Don't tell me you're about to say how so very sorry you are," said Sebastian, "Because I don't want to hear that. You tell me what am I suppose to do? I'm not use to anyone getting away from me, especially a human, "he spat", the word itself leaving a bad taste in his mouth, just saying the word made him sick to his stomach.

"Go bring me Justin," Sebastian said to the Sam clone. Sam grinned. "Yes sir," he said and went to do his master's bidding. "NO," said Ian and watch as the Sam clone left to go get Justin.

"Please," said Ian. "Don't hurt my brothers."

"I'm not the one that hurt your brothers Ian you are. I will not tolerate anyone going against my wishes. I told you what would happen if you tried but apparently you did not believe me. So now I'll tell you as well as show you."

Cade walked into the room and looked at a very angry and upset Dean. He grinned sadistically as he looked past Dean to Sam who was sitting on the floor trying to focus on his surroundings. Slowly he brought his eyes back up to the big brother that was standing before him. He couldn't blame him really. He would do the same for his brothers if the tables were turned. "Hello Dean. How is it going?"

"Peachy," said Dean sarcastically. "Thanks for asking." Cade laughed out loud and then wiped the grin off his face getting down to business. "Stay away from my brother you sick son of a bitch!" warned Dean. Cade shook his head. Justin came up to stand beside him. Dean stole a look back at Sam and decided he couldn't fight. Not right now. He was having a hard time just focusing. He looked at the two men standing in front of him.

He wasn't a pushover. Dean could easily take these two men if he wasn't so damn tired. As it was now, he was tired and sore and the two brothers in front of him were big and mean and he just didn't know if he'd win or not. He'd win, he decided, Or he'd die trying." Cade took a step but stopped as the Sam clone came inside, gun drawn. He leveled it at Justin.

Dean froze. He looked at Sam behind him and Sam in front of him. "Hello Dean," said the Sam clone. "Don't worry I'm not coming for you." Sam slowly got to his feet and stared at the man in front of him. The Sam clone grinned. "Hello Sammy. My name is Sam." He stopped grinning and got down to business. "Let's go Justin," he said.

"Where are we going," asked Justin.

"Sebastian wants to see you," the Sam clone replied.

"Why," asked Cade.

"Just do as you're told Cade and it will be ok. Let's go." Justin looked at Sam and then at Cade. Sam cocked the gun. "Today," he said and took Justin by the arm leading him out into the hall and up the stairs to the study.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 26

Cade began to chew on his bottom lip nervously. He stared as the Sam clone took his other brother away. What is going to happen to them? He turned back to Dean and looked at Sam behind him. He was still just trying to focus. 

"Stay away from him," warned Dean as Cade brought his attention back to the angry young man before him. He took a step. Dean took it as a threat and lunged at Cade who, because Dean was so tired and sore, easily knocked him backwards. Dean jumped back to his feet just as Cade grabbed Sam and held him in front of him, gun at his head. Sam couldn't do anything not even begin to fight. He wasn't feeling right.

"Let him go," warned Dean. Cade just looked at him. "Let him go now!" Cade grinned and held on. 

"Listen to me Dean, don't make me hurt him." Dean stayed where he was. Sam couldn't fight and right now, he wasn't sure he could either.

"I don't want to hurt him. Don't make me hurt him." Cade said once again. 

"Leave him alone," said Dean not making a move toward them. He didn't want to do anything that would bring his brother any more pain.

"Dean if you would stop a minute and listen, you would see that I don't want to hurt either one of you anymore." Dean cocked his head to the side.

"I'm not going to trust you. Not after everything that's happened. Let my brother go."

"Not until you promise me to stay where you are." 

"Forget it."

"Dean, if I wanted to hurt Sam, I would have already done it. You've never stopped me before." Dean had to think about that one a minute. 

"I don't trust you."

"I know. I don't blame you but Sebastian has just taken both my brothers and I need your help." Dean laughed. "You're kidding me right? Why the hell would I help you?" Cades eyes went dark and cold.

"Because if you don't I will kill your brother."

"You said you wouldn't hurt him."

"I won't, unless you give me a reason. Look I'll tell you what. I'll let Sam go if you promise to help me. I don't know what that demon did to me but I'm ok now and my brothers are in danger. I'm sorry, that's all I can say and I know that after everything that's happened, that's weak but I am sorry. I wasn't myself. You and Sam kept telling me you could help me, now I need you to do that. So I'll let Sam go and whatever you decide to do, I guess I'll just have to accept it." Dean just looked at the man. Could he believe him or not? He knew how it was when your brother, the one you swore to protect was in danger.

Slowly and cautiously, Cade let Sam go and then threw his gun down at Dean's feet. He just stood there, not moving. Dean kept an eye on Cade but reached out and grabbed Sam, pulling him to him. He stepped back in front of him to shield him. He stepped up to Cade and without warning, hit him in the face, knocking him down. Cade stayed on the ground. Dean shook his head then offered a hand to help him up. Cade took it and Dean pulled him to his feet. He picked up the gun and put it in his pocket.

"We need to find a way to get out of this damn room." Cade grinned and pulled the keys to the room out of his pockets. 

"That will work." 

"Upstairs Sebastian had instructed the Sam clone to make Justin sit down. He tried to fight but Sam shoved him down into a chair and placed his gun at his head. He was facing Ian who was still pulled tight between the two panels. "Sebastian please don't hurt my brother," he begged. 

Sebastian looked evilly at Ian and then at Justin. He walked over and grabbed Justin by the hair forcing him to look up into his eyes. "You too huh," he said accusingly. "How are you two breaking my hold. No human has ever done that before. What's so special about you."

"Nothing," said Justin and swallowed hard. "We just…."

"Shut up," warned Sebastian. He looked at Ian. "Well I can say that the two of you are in a world of trouble. I wanted to save this for later but now I think that I might as well show you what I can do." He grinned evilly at Ian and turned to Justin. He held his hand in front of him and a fire ball formed.

"NO!" yelled Ian as Sebastian touched it to Justin. He screamed as heat spread throughout his body. 

"Don't!" 

Justin began panting heavily as sweat popped out on his forehead. His body was on fire and it was just getting worse. He looked at Ian who begged Sebastian to leave him alone. Sebastian just grinned. 

"You've hurt your brother Ian, not me. You can not just get away from me. I told you what would happen if you did, now tell me how it happened."

"I…I don't know." Sebastian growled and lifted his hands again.

"NO! Wait! I don't know, it just happened. Suddenly I just snapped out of it. Please!"

Sebastian turned on Ian. "You do not just snap out of my hold. How did you get free!"

"I told you. Please leave him alone." Justin had doubled over, and was holding his stomach. His insides was getting hotter and hotter. He couldn't stand it anymore and cried out in pain once again, and then fell unconscious to the ground.

"Justin!"

Sebastian whirled on Ian and rushed over to him. In one swift movement he ripped Ian's shirt off his body cleanly, revealing his chest. The Sam clone came over and looked at his Master adoringly. "Beat him," Sebastian ordered. Sam gave a sadistic grin and said ok. He picked up a leather strap and began beating Ian to a pulp.

Downstairs, Cade unlocked the door. He reached out to help Dean with Sam but Dean just shoved his hand away. "Don't touch him!" he warned. Cade sighed and lowered his hand. He couldn't blame him really. He'd do the same if the tables were turned. He wouldn't want whoever hurt his brothers to touch him either and he sure as hell wouldn't trust them. 

They made their way up the stairs. Sam was just barely holding on and he was still having a hard time focusing on anything. He'd also not said a single word which worried Dean a lot. 

"Any suggestions," Cade asked Dean when they reached the top of the steps.

"Yeah, you're going to give me to them."

"What? That won't work. Sebastian knows that Justin and Ian are no longer under his control. He's bound to know I'm not either."

"Not if you give me to him."

"It won't work."

"It will if you have a gun at my head." Cade looked at Dean who took out the gun and handed it back to Cade. He took it and continued to stare. Dean shook his head. "I can't do this alone and neither can you. We have to work together but if you stab me in the back, I will kill you." Cade nodded. Dean took Sam by the arms and sat him down. 

"Sam can you hear me?" Sam didn't answer but he looked up into his big brother's eyes. He nodded. 

"You stay here ok? We're going to get Justin and Ian and then get the hell out of here." Sam nodded again. Dean turned to Cade. 

"I thought you didn't trust me."

"I don't. Make a liar out of me." Cade nodded and shoved Dean into the study. Sebastian turned as he was pushed inside. "What's this?"

"Sorry sir, he tried to get away."

"Without his brother? I don't believe that."

"Shit," thought Dean, "That was a mistake.


	26. Chapter 26

Here is the last chapter

Here is the last chapter. I hoped you like the story. Let me know. Sheila.

Chapter 27

Dean thought frantically, trying to come up with a lie that Sebastian would buy. He was smart enough to know that Dean would never leave Sam there alone.

"What's going on Caleb?" Sebastian walked over to Ian who was hanging limply between the two panels. He'd been beat so much that he could barely stand up anymore. Justin wasn't in any better shape. Caleb opened his mouth to answer, but Dean spoke up first.

"I grabbed him."

"What?"

"I wasn't trying to escape. Not yet. I grabbed Caleb to force him to help me free my brother, but it didn't work." He remained on his knees, Caleb's gun still pointed at his head. He hoped to God that he could trust him, if not, they would all die.

"Really?" Sebastian wasn't sure he believed that or not.

"Yeah," said Caleb. "He grabbed me. He tried to force me to free Sam, but he's so weak and tired, it didn't take much to overcome him." Sebastian nodded. Apparently he bought it which was a relief to both Caleb and Dean. He left Ian alone and walked over to the young man on his knees.

"Get up," he ordered. The Sam clone walked over. Dean swallowed hard and did as he was told. This was not going as planned. Sebastian looked at Caleb. "We're going to have to teach him a lesson."

Caleb grinned. "I know," he replied and looked at Dean who hoped he was just playing along.

"Go sit down Dean." Slowly Dean nodded. When he didn't move fast enough, Caleb shoved him. "Do as you're told!" Dean looked at Caleb and sat down in the chair.

Outside in the hallway, Sam slowly came too. He'd never hurt so much in his life. He blinked his eyes and thought about shaking his head to clear his mind, but thought better of it. His head felt like it was on fire. He looked around trying to figure out where he was. Where was Dean?

He heard voices inside the study and suddenly knew where Dean was. He was in trouble. He was in that room with a demon and three possessed brothers and Sam knew that he had to do something or his big brother would die.

With much effort and all the strength he could muster, he struggled to his feet. He held onto the wall until the dizziness and nausea became bearable and then slowly peeked into the room.

His big brother was sitting in a chair. He wasn't tied, but he was surrounded by Sebastian, the Sam clone and Caleb. He saw Ian pulled tight between two panels and Justin tied to a chair. He scowled. "What the hell was going on?" He didn't have time to figure it out. Dean was in a world of trouble.

Slowly he made his way to the door. The others didn't see him at first, but Dean did and his heart lurched in his chest. "Don't come in here Sammy," he thought, trying his best not to panic.

When Sam thought he could stand without holding on to something, he faced the ones before him. "HEY!" he yelled. Sebastian turned. He saw Sam standing there and then looked at Caleb and Dean.

"You lying sons of bitches," he growled and stared at the young man before him. "What are you doing Sammy?' Sam didn't answer. He was barely staying up on his feet, but he had to do something.

"Why don't you come in here and join the fun?" The Sam clone leveled his gun at both Dean and Caleb, who was standing beside him. Slowly Sam entered the room on weak and unsteady legs.

"How did you get out of that tank?" Sam didn't answer. "It doesn't matter," said Sebastian. You won't escape my control. "GET HIM!" The Sam clone took a step, Caleb shoved him in the back and Dean jumped to his feet. He hit him hard in the face and clone crumbled to the ground.

Sebastian growled and launched himself at Dean, but Sam concentrated and threw him back against a wall, using only his mind. He looked at Justin and the ropes fell from his hands. Justin jumped up and ran over to Ian who was barely conscious.

Sebastian glared at Sam and shot fire at him. Sam screamed and went down as the fire met its mark.

"SAM!" yelled Dean. He took off and caught Sam before he fell. "Sammy," he said and eased him to the floor. He was also barely conscious and sweating profusely.

Sebastian stalked over toward the two brothers. They would pay and pay dearly. Caleb grabbed the demon and spun him around to face him. The demon screamed in rage and went after Caleb, but Justin saw what he thought looked like a container of holy water. It was in some type of brass container. He hoped that's what it was.

He grabbed it and threw it in Sebastian's face. He screamed in pain and hit the ground. Caleb grabbed a knife and cut off the demon's head, killing him instantly. He ran over to Ian.

"Ian." He patted his brother's cheeks and Ian groaned and opened his eyes. "Caleb….we…have..to stop….this. It's…not right." Caleb grinned. "I know Ian. Sebastian's dead and the Sam clone is unconscious. It's ok."

"Justin?"

"He's fine." To prove it, Justin walked over to his brothers. He untied Ian's hands and Caleb lowered him to the floor. "Easy little brother," he said.

"How…are…the Winchesters?"

Caleb swallowed and looked over to Sam and Dean. "I don't know. Dean's ok."

"Sam," asked Ian? Caleb shook his head.

Dean looked down at his little brother. Sam looked awful. He felt for a pulse and was relieved when he found one. Caleb left Justin with Ian and walked over.

"Dean?"

"Dean looked up into Caleb's worried face. "He's breathing." Caleb grinned. "That's good. We're so sorry." Dean shook his head.

"It wasn't your fault and you came through in the end. Thanks."

"For what?"

"For showing me that I can trust you. You saved my life." Caleb nodded. "Sam saved us all. If he had no done what he done we were all goners."

"Yeah I know." He looked at his brother. "Sammy?" Dean felt his head. The touch reached Sam's brain and he opened his eyes. At first he got scared when he saw Caleb. He tried to move away and take Dean with him, but Dean stopped him.

"It's ok Sammy. They're ok now." Sam stopped struggling and finally grinned. Dean grinned back.

"You ok?"

"I am now." Those were the first words that he had spoken and Dean was ecstatic.

"You scared me to death."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Justin came back. "I called an ambulance. Sam and Ian both need a hospital." Dean nodded. "Thanks," he said.

Six hours later they were all in a room. Sam and Ian were roommates and the others were all there. Ian was treated for shock. His cuts and bruises cleaned. Sam was dehydrated and getting IV fluids. They wasn't sure how he was going to be psychologically but was pretty positive that he would not have any major problems from the torture. That was just something they were going to have to work out.

The doctor had already made rounds and told the brothers that he would release both Sam and Ian the following day.

The police went to the house, but no one was there. Sebastian's body was gone and so was the Sam clone. They all hoped that they would not have to face them again. They knew Sebastian was dead but didn't know what had happened to the other Sam. As long as he stayed away from them, he would be fine.

Sam regained consciousness. "Dean?"

"I'm here little brother. How are you?"

"I'm better I think." Dean nodded. Sam did look better.

"Hey Sam." Sam turned to look at Ian, getting nervous at first but then relaxing. If Dean said they were ok now then he could believe it.

"Hey you ok?" Ian looked like a totally different person.

"I am not." Caleb and Justin looked at each other and grinned.

"Your vision was right," said Dean.

"But…."

"No buts. You said the brothers were in trouble and you were right. You did good Sammy." He looked at the others. "All of you did."

"We're sorry," said Caleb.

'It's ok. You were possessed and Ian, at first was between a rock and hard place. He did what he had to do to save his brothers. I would have done the same thing. I'm just glad it turned out the way it did and that everyone is ok."

"Us too," said Justin. They all settled in for the night.

Around 10 am the next day, both Sam and Ian were discharged. Everyone shook hands and went their separate ways, promising to stay in touch. Dean helped Sam into the Impala then ran around to the other side. He couldn't wait to get out of there.

Across the street, another Sam stood and glared at the two brothers as their car disappeared from sight.

"Be seeing you soon Sam," he said and grinned evilly. He turned and walked the other way.

The End.


End file.
